Smooth Criminal
by Moony-Loopy-Lupin
Summary: A criminal who calls himself 'Smooth Criminal' is lurking around in different countries.... Now he has come to NY who's life is in danger? The last chapter is up fokes! ENJOY!
1. Default Chapter

Smooth Criminal  
  
Summary: A criminal that described himself as Invincible has been hiding nearly everywhere around each country taking the lives of loved ones. Now he has come to New York and tends on destroying someone else's life.. A puzzle was sent in Detective Robert Goren's mail box and it took him nearly 3 weeks to finish it, warning signs came to him and things tend to get pretty intense... Whose life will be hanging by a thread? Read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I thought that I would make up a Law and Order: Criminal Intent fan fic, I watch the episodes and enjoy each and every one of them, unfortunately I do not owe the characters they belong to NBC (I think that's right) forgive me if I have mistaken. Forgive me also if I get the places in New York mixed up unfortunately I am not from the US I am from Australia but I do get streets etc from all of the law and order series.. It helps me:p  
  
NOTE: Goren may be a little out of character but he's still in his good handsome self.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Its one of those days where the Police Department (NYPD) just gets out of control, police in the building were rushing around here and there and eventually throwing papers, documents, briefcases and books across the room to each other. Detective Eames and Detective Goren both sat opposite each other working impatiently as they couldn't stand the noise. Goren rubbed his forehead, staring down at the papers underneath his nose, he hated doing paper work, and he wished that an interesting case would come up so that he and Eames could go out finding clues and getting left over evidence and finding out how it all ended up. Goren likes to do mostly mystery cases, he calls them 'fun 'n' games' in which Eames just thinks he can be crazy and yet ignorant.  
  
Detective Goren dug his face into his hands rubbing them up and down, he moaned for a few seconds and continued to stare down at his work, Detective Eames leaned over and wondered what he was complaining about and there it was. On his desk she found a piece of paper, which was more like a riddle or a puzzle? She made a sceptical look at Goren and snatched the paper away from his tiring and annoyed face.  
  
"Eames" he said whimpering as if someone had taken his candy away from him.  
  
Detective Eames looked at the 'so called mystery paper' she rested her chin on the palm of her hand in the elbow gently touched the desk in a comfortable position, in the other hand had the paper "what is this rubbish?" she asked looking up at her partner.  
  
Goren made a 'damn' expression on his face "I don't know" he replied but the voice belied him and Eames knew he wasn't speaking the truth, oh this man will get himself into trouble one day.. She thought.  
  
"A puzzle?" she said curiously looking at it from different angels.  
  
Goren snatched the puzzle back "not just a puzzle" he said laying it down on the flat grey desk "mystery"  
  
Eames rolled her eyes at this "oh my god" she said in sarcasm "Detective Goren has got a mystery puzzle, shouldn't you be working on your other case, like how a 13 year old girl got abused by her father and was raped".  
  
The handsome tall dark haired Detective frowned "how is she by the way?" he asked determined to know the answer.  
  
"In hospital recovering, her father's in prison for 15 years, I was hoping to visit her today do you want to come?" she asked generously leaning back against her chair.  
  
Goren went into his deep thoughts, looking up at the ceiling he stayed in that position "should I? I think she might find me uncomfortable".  
  
"I thought that" Eames added "girls tend to get uncomfortable, after there tragic incident. you know what I mean".  
  
"Of course I do, since your going to visit the girl I might as well-"  
  
Eames interrupted "work on your piece of paper?"  
  
Goren made a grin "yes."  
  
Deakin's came forth and stood in the middle on the side of their desk and looked from Eames to Goren "any news?" he asked folding his arms over his chest. Goren shook his head sideways; Eames kicked him in the knee from underneath the table in which Goren ended up gnashing his teeth together in soreness.  
  
"Deakin's.. I hope you don't mind me visiting the young girl today at the hospital, I was hoping to drop by some get well flowers." when Eames said 'get well flowers part' she said it in a long way to Goren who just shook his head in sarcasm as if he was a child. Deakin's smiled a bit but kept a straight face "very well then.. Eames you have my permission to go and see the girl, Goren-"  
  
Detective Eames cut in "oh he's too busy working on his puzzle" she said this by showing Goren her inverted comer signals in the air, Goren scowled at her with an 'I hate you look'.  
  
The Captain was surprised but yet confused "puzzle? Goren."  
  
"Yeah ok. it's a puzzle so what" Goren spoke angrily wiping the heat sweat of his face "I got this in my mail box yesterday morning. remember hearing about this criminal who thinks that he is invincible. no one hasn't really got him yet? He's still lurking around in some different countries he has been to Lebanon, Australia, London, Spain, Bali, Hawaii, Fiji and of course murdering poor innocent people!" Goren finished his voice sounded a little upset with annoyance of why no one hasn't even caught him yet.. Maybe if this criminal came to New York Goren could give him a real police beating.  
  
Deakin's thought for a brief moment and said "Detective, the reason why I'm here also is because I've found out where this smooth criminal or if he thinks he's so smooth is".  
  
Goren's face lightened up in surprise as if a good case has popped out of no where "really? Where abouts"  
  
"New York"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
I hope you like my first Criminal Intent fan fic.. Remember to send me some reviews so that I can continue on with the story (really I'm not asking for much) Next chapter will be up soon 


	2. Criminal Offence

Smooth Criminal  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed my story! Goren is gorgeous but like I said he may be out of character sometimes! *smiles* he's not always a sweetie when it comes to serious criminal cases. Anyways back to my story. Chapter 2 is up so enjoy!  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Right.. What do you mean his in New York?" Goren asked leaning back against his chair, twiddling with his fingers. His eyes squinted at the Captain who stood their holding his jacket behind his back "all I can say now is that he is here. Our police squad don't know why, I was thinking maybe if you two would like to bring this up as a case and maybe investigate this 'smooth criminal', I'd like you both to find information about this person, where he lives or lived, if he has any brother or sister, marriage I don't care just find anything about him." before the Captain headed towards the elevator he glanced over his shoulders "I'll be going over to my daughters place in Los Angeles, it's a long flight from New York to there, I do hope that you two can keep the Department under control, any harm done I shall have your badges".  
  
Goren kept a straight face, Eames rubbed her fingers through her long blonde hair and sighed and watched as the Captain was now out of their sight "great, a new case for us" she said darting the pencil in the pencil holder in front of her. Goren took a deep breath "yeah its so exciting" he spoke in irony "I just can't wait to-when do we begin?" he asked leaning forward and resting his chin on the palm of his right hand, Eames bit her lip "I don't know Detective. but I can't do it tonight" she added with a slight smile. Goren cocked an eye brow "why?" he asked gradually, Eames shook her head "I'm going out tonight on a date", Goren snorted and waved his hand around as he spoke "are you sure it's a date? It's not a conference, visiting your father or sho-"  
  
"Detective I'll be fine, that guy is not going to ruin my night. Not when your there" she said standing up and looking at her watch. Goren looked down and at his fingers "wh-what do you mean?" he asked enquiringly. Eames sat on the desk gazing down at Goren "I want you to meet my fiancé" she replied, Goren's face suddenly turned expressionless, nothing could be described on it "fiancé" Goren dug his head into his hands "come on Goren it'll be fun" Eames spoke excitedly waving both of her arms side to side singing a tune "just you, me and my fiancé, no harm in that" she added standing up and walking to the elevator, she stopped and realised that Goren wasn't following her "what's the matter?" she asked leaning against the elevator door. Goren looked away "I just-never mind" he said opening his draw and grabbing out some paper work and placing them on his desk.  
  
As the door on the elevator opened, Eames walked in and held the doors still so that they wouldn't close "are you sure you don't want to come, Chinese food? It'll be nice" Goren turned his chair around 10 degrees and faced her "China Town?" Goren waited for her reply "somewhere around there" she said optimistic, "I'll think about it" Goren said turning his back on her "ok if you ever change your mind it's the place where I always eat!" she shouted while the doors closed on her. Goren looked back to his paper work and then to his jacket which was hanging on a rack near his desk. Should he go or should he not??? What if that criminal came while he wasn't there??? Decisions, decisions "Damn" Goren said under his breath.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Detective Eames came out of her apartment wearing a red elegant dress, a red coat to match with and red shoes, she noticed someone standing outside of a white flashy Mercedes car, she smiled and walked up to her fiancé who wore a charming suit, his hair was short blonde yet messy in a stylish way with beautiful bright blue eyes to go with, and he had known Eames as a baby, longer then Goren had known her. Eames smile grew wider as she hugged her date and kissed him on the cheek "ready John?" she asked walking over to the passenger seat, she sat in the car, John her fiancé smiled back and sat in the driver's seat "honey I was born ready". The white car drove off and headed near China Town to one of Eames most favourite Chinese restaurants, she and John stood out and made their way to the entrance, the security guard looked at their ID's and allowed them to enter, as they got to their table number thirty four a person was already in his seat, wearing a nice suit, red tie with bright red and white strips going diagonally across it, his hair was short black and strong dark brown eyes, looking very gentle men like, he smiled at the two and placed the menu down "hi" he spoke smiling cheekily.  
  
John, Eames boyfriend sat down beside the stranger and Eames sat next to her fiancé, making her hair stayed behind her ears "John is it? I've heard so much about you" the man shook Johns hand and underneath the table he wiped his hands together as if Eames lover has got germs and was unhygienic. Eames swallowed "ahem" the man cleared his throat and fixed his tie up "oh." he laughed softly and his eyes looked up "I'm sorry, my name is Robert Goren, did you know that I'm a Detective of the NYPD?" John looked at Eames then to the out of the ordinary man "no I didn't know" he said staring down at the white clean table cloth, Eames looked at Goren with a 'don't ruin my night look', Goren leaned back against the comfortable chair "you know you weren't what I expected." he said trying to get something out of his teeth with a tooth pick and flickering it around. John looked dismayed at Goren "uh. well. I". Eames stood up from her seat and walked over to Goren and pulled him by the ear "excuse me John I'd like to have a word with my partner, I'll be right back" she said moving Goren away from his chair and walking behind a wall across to the other side of the room.  
  
Eames pushed Goren back hard "what are you thinking" she hissed making a shame expression, Goren looked around the corner then back to Eames "he's not your type, look at him he looks like a-a helpless person who needs a woman" Eames folded her arms together tapping her foot "he is not a helpless person, he is smart. did you know that he's a doctor and an actual surgeon?. he studied Medicine at one of the finest universities in New York!" Goren leaned his elbow against the wall "Eames-"  
  
"Plus Goren he and I have known each other since we were babies!" she hissed again quietly making sure that no one would hear, Goren felt jealous yet watchful he had a strong feeling that this John who ever he was, was not the right person for Eames he looks more like a dog not a doctor "Detective" Eames said snapping Goren out of his thoughts, "I can leave if you like" Goren said heading out to the tables, Eames pulled him back behind the wall, John saw this. He stood up from his seat "no I don't want you to leave, I want this to be an enjoyable night for me and my fiancé, I can't have that if you keep on acting so juvenile now grow up!" Eames made her appearance and sat next to John pulling him by his jacket "sit honey" she said looking up at him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Three hours into the night Eames, Goren and John laughed and drank from their whine glasses, Goren wiped his mouth with his napkin and placed it on his lap, his smile faded and he glimpsed at his watch keeping an eye on the time. Table number thirty four was just near a glass window and that's where they were sitting, something was peering in from the outside of the restaurant watching Goren's move and watching him swaying his fingers side to side, the eyes moved to Eames watching her making a romantic move on another guy sitting next to her which he knew it was his fiancé, the bushes rattled. Goren back inside of the restaurant looked outside and realised that the bushes were wriggling wild, Goren leaned against the glass, his hands touching it and air was seen as Goren breathed hoarsely, his eyes glinted with awareness, he spotted to eyes in the bushes his own widened, the bushes continued to rattle it looked like the person was starting to flee for his life.  
  
Goren stood up from his seat and ran for the exit, Eames stood up "Goren!" she shouted, John turned around and faced the exit he didn't say anything he looked at the door that Goren left with a 'good riddens' look, he turned back around drinking from his whine glass and continuing to eat his meal he ordered that came ten minutes late in which Goren had teased him about it for almost an hour before he ran out. About four Gun shuts were heard and the guest in the restaurant screamed with fear, Eames told her fiancé to stay in the restaurant, she held out her gun and headed outside into the black night. Another Gun fired this time there were six shots. It sounded like it was 10 minutes away from Eames she headed towards the echoes of the Gun noise and when she made her way towards it she saw Goren kneeling down on the ground, with blood all over his jacket and on his hands she saw a body near by. Goren looked up at Eames with a horrified and also with a nervous breakdown look "I didn't do it" he cried quietly his eyes were watery, Goren saw that the body was holding something in its hands, he went to unroll the position and gulped, Eames wondered off somewhere to find more evidence, while she did this Goren looked more closely at the victim hand. five more jigsaw pieces were found covered in blood "great." he spoke restless "I only need about seven more and I should be done. How did this guy know I was here?"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * * ~ * ~ The night turned out to be an enjoyable one but then a disaster! Blood on Goren's hands and clothes doesn't sound so good. what actually happened??? Don't forget to send me some reviews, reviews, reviews! Anyhoo's next chapter will be up in a couple of weeks. stay tuned! 


	3. Meet Miss Gwen

Smooth Criminal - Meeting Miss Gwen  
  
Barbara: Thankyou for your two kind reviews! Eames will find a way to clear Goren's name. hopefully.  
  
Black Storm: hee hee hee. Yeah Eames has a fiancé and Goren doesn't like him one bit, ah well. Anyways that's life isn't it?? You gotta move on. Thanks for your reviews though appreciate it (  
  
Willows: Glad you like my Criminal Intent fanfic! Chapter three is up and you'll be able to find out more of what's going to happen! More Suspense, more thrilling and chilling crimes and of course an angry Bobby might or will appear so stay tuned for a few upcoming chapters!  
  
Impervious: Thanks heaps for you review; I hope you will like the second and third chapters I've just recently uploaded!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Eames came back from her treasure hunt of finding evidence to this horrible and drastic incident and stood in the area of were Goren was kneeling, to the helpless and yet dead body, she looked at it and her stomach felt queasy, she looked around the place wondering where Goren had hidden off too. Eames glanced back over her shoulder and whistled to one of the police men "hey Mark" she said waving her arm. Mark one of the police in the crime squad heard her call and came forth, he looked at her glumly "Yes Detective?" he replied, Eames frowned "I want you and your men to clean up this area and place the body in the bag, zip it up and take her to the cadaver and I also want you to find any left over evidence that I may have missed and take it too the science lab to get finger prints or any DNA if possible, do you understand?" she spoke giving Mark a sceptical look, Mark nodded writing down on his small notebook in his hand "completely" he replied smiling dimly, he whistled to the other men who were just standing around talking "OI! Come over here and get this area cleaned up before the photographers come here" the men came with plastic garbage bags, wearing rubber gloves and bringing in their scientific utensils, Eames tried to smile but she couldn't "do you know where Detective Goren went" she asked desperately and of course feeling concerned for her partner.  
  
Mark shook his head "last time I saw him he went back inside the restaurant, don't know if he's still inside anymore" he spoke softly "hey. I'm sorry for what happened" Eames looked at him sweetly "accidents do happen Mark, but uh thanks for everything" she said patting him on his shoulder "I'll see you back at the Police Department" she added. Eames walked into the restaurant still wearing her formal dress, she saw about five reporters on the scene inside interviewing those who might have been witnesses. She felt angry and agitated, let alone she always despised reporters barging into police work! One of the reporters spotted Eames and came up to her, this reporter was a young, elegant lady with long sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes with olive skin. Her smile was like a 'oh good questioning time' one, she flicked her hair, Eames made an unwell look on her face like a 'oh god another snob'. The reporter Michelle Gwen smile turned into an 'ok ready' expression. She looked at Eames from top to bottom "Detective Alexander Eames is it? I was wondering if you could tell me just exactly what happened a few hours ago" Michelle questioned waiting impatiently for Eames reply, Eames stood their, putting more weight on her right leg, she scowled at the reporter "nothing happened! Why do you reporters always barge into police business?"  
  
Michelle looked startled she never expected that reply "uh... well." Eames glared at her and continued "as I said nothing really happened so just get out and go find another incident that you can report on!" she pushed her way through but Michelle wasn't going to let that stop her, she shouted to Eames "Is Detective Goren going to be arrested and taken into custody? Do you know if he was really involved in this incident that occurred?" Eames stopped walking she swirled around looking traumatized; she couldn't say anything because she wasn't there! She was speechless, lost with words she felt distress and sombre for Goren "Detective Goren I'm sure hasn't done anything wrong, and he will not be put into custody" she replied, her eyes were flaming wrathfully. Michelle looked at her camera man and nodded "right. Do you think that Detective Robert Goren should be questioned and guilty of murdering a victim?" Eames tightened her fist, she walked up to the reporter and grabbed her by the collar with tremendous strength, and of course she was wearing those fancy reporter suits.  
  
"Listen here bitch!" Eames growled with intent "Detective Goren is not a murderer! He is a good cop who helps innocent people; he has a smart brain to find suspects! And he will not. and I mean not be put into custody and be found guilty whether you like it or not!" She let go of Michelle's collar, Michelle moved a few steps back and swallowed, allowing air to reach her lungs. Her face was pale with fearfulness... Eames sighed "Goren didn't mean to get himself involved" and with this she left Michelle standing on her own, Eames went near the men's restroom she opened the door a bit and a few guys inside looked at her with a 'what the heck' look.  
  
She spotted Goren washing a few jigsaw pieces that he had found under the tap water "Goren" she yelled out, the men in the guys rest room stopped whatever they did, did they really hear the name 'Goren?' they looked at the man washing the jigsaw pieces, Goren dropped them hastily, his hands were shaking, he quickly turned the tap off and grabbed the pieces that fell in his hands and placed them in his trouser pockets. Goren looked around wondering who had called his name, he hoped that it wasn't some reporter; he spotted his partner at the door and gave her a disheartened look "can I talk to you?" Eames asked pleadingly, Goren's eyes looked rather worrying and down, he shrugged and walked out of the rest room and behind the wall in where Eames and Goren talked in the first place about his bad behaviour in front of her fiancé "I'm sorry that I ruined your night" Goren said sitting down onto the floor and leaning his back against the wall, Eames grimaced "its not your fault.. I believe you didn't do this", Goren hit his elbow against the wall with resentment "what will the Captain say when he gets back from Los Angeles?" Goren said stressfully, he wiped his eyes, they were getting really shattered.  
  
Eames sat beside him "I don't know" she replied shaking her head sideways "are there any reporters around?" Goren asked taking a deep breath "I'll check" Eames replied looking around the corner, yeap Michelle Gwen was still there standing impatiently tapping her foot and holding her microphone, she spotted Eames. The female Detective gasped and turned away "Damn" Eames said quietly, Goren looked at her perplexed "what..."  
  
"Have you met a reporter Michelle-?"  
  
"Gwen" Goren interrupted "I haven't met her but I see her on the news every week nights.. Why do you ask?"  
  
Eames closed her eyes in consternation "she's here"  
  
Goren bit his lip "I hear she can be a bi-"  
  
"Ok. I think we should go around the back way of the restaurant and make our way to your car and drive to the Police Department, I'll ring my fiancé from there and tell him that I'm ok and just helping you out" Eames stood up, brushing off the dust from her dress, she helped Goren up to his feet "thanks Eames" he said, his face glowered a bit when he slightly smiled "hey you've helped me in the past years, I'm owing you now by helping you get out of this mess... But we must do this step by step to untangle the knot ok" she asked making sure Goren understood what she was saying "ok" Goren replied nodding inoffensively. Michelle saw shadows around the corner of the wall where Detective Eames was hiding, she waved back to her camera man and they both headed towards it. Michelle lifted only three fingers up in the air to the video camera and placed them down "three. two. one and action" she spoke, the camera man pressed record on the recording button and held up his thumb in a 'good way' to know that Michelle was on air..  
  
Michelle flicked her hair yet again she cleared her throat and came appearing around the corner and met face to face with whom she thinks is a murderer *Detective Robert Goren*.  
  
"Oh o" Eames said in a whisper, she pushed the reporter away and Michelle fell onto the ground "Goren RUN!" Eames shouted, Goren ran passed Michelle for his life hiding his face and removing his hands from it as he got halfway through the restaurant, Michelle straightened herself up and followed him "excuse me Detective" she shouted waving her spare hand around grabbing his attention, Goren passed the tables, pushing chairs behind him so that Michelle couldn't catch up with him, he ran towards the exit as fast as he could, he almost tripped but he straightened himself together and made his way to the doors, he opened them hurriedly and before he thought that he was free from Michelle Gwen he spotted several photographers and six other reporters from different television stations, he closed the door shut hurriedly, turned around and realised that he was trapped, Michelle Gwen stood in front of him and the video camera was zooming in on his face and zooming out catching his whole body .. Now he was stuck and was completely shown on air... How the hell will he get himself out of this mess he knows that Eames will help him but how??? The Captain will surely not be happy when he finds out about this..  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*TBC*  
  
Oh boy.. How will Goren get himself out of this mess??? Ack and John might think that Eames is in love with him.. This is going to be a hard case!!! How will the Captain react and what will his decisions be??? Will he see Goren on air or will a close source tell him the latest update??? If you want these questions to be answered you know what to do! Review mwha!!! That's right fokes! Fourth chapter will be coming up soon! Who knows when but I'll sure let you know and thanks for your earlier reviews! The more reviews the more I write... Oh and another thing I love getting reviews from people it just helps me develop my story/ stories more. 


	4. Goren!

Smooth Criminal - Goren!  
  
Yet again thanks to all the reviews.. Appreciate it! Anyways I don't wish to write more of this stuff so I'll let ya all continues reading mwha story! *smiles* Okies fourth chapter up.. By the way Goren and Eames have gone back to the police Department... *wink, wink* *nudge, nudge* if ya know what I mean *laughs* I'm so clever..  
  
Note: I know I said before that there isn't going to be any slash in it between Goren and Eames! But I've decided to change that (who knows maybe I have or maybe I haven't) but to find out here's what you need to do.. Step one) Read Step Two) Enjoy, Step Three) Review!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Detective"  
  
"Deakin's.. I can explain this"  
  
'There is nothing to explain Detective! Here I am sitting at the dinner table in Los Angeles with my daughter and her husband! Then we decide to watch television and your face appears on the CNN news... I think that explains all of it'  
  
Detective Goren looked annoyed at the fact that he couldn't tell the Captain the true full on story 'look... I went to a restaurant with Eames and her husband John.. I saw a person in the bushes which he looked suspicious! You can't help seeing a person looking so..'  
  
'Sceptical?'  
  
'That wasn't exactly the word I was looking for'  
  
Eames was too in the room... Sitting in between the men who sat opposite each other, she sighed tiredly it was eleven 'o' clock at night and a terrible rainy one at that 'Captain, I'm sure Detective Goren didn't shoot the victim'  
  
Deakin's looked at Eames which made her *silent* 'don't underestimate me Detective" he spoke to Eames with a strict voice "Goren may have not done something wrong.. But he has been put on the news by the worst GOD DAMN TV REPORTER!'  
  
Goren closed his eyes, not keeping his contact on Deakin's 'she came towards me Captain... What did you think I could do?'  
  
'I don't KNOW! But you could've done something... Instead of showing your face on air! Now what am I going to say to the Head of NYPD???? The higher academy???? Am I going to say that one of my well known Detectives has gotten himself on air just for attention?'  
  
Goren stood up immediately, this time he was angry with rage, he hit his fits hard on the table making a large dint in it 'I wasn't grabbing attention!' he spat. Eames couldn't believe what the Captain had just said; she stayed silent anyway since this wasn't about her.  
  
Deakin's eyes sharpened with fury and irritation 'attention is more like it Detective... You are a well known cop to the public! *I* believed that you were a good cop and a good person! How did you think you became a Detective? Because I thought that you weren't one of them! Show offs!'  
  
'I AM NOT ONE OF THEM!' Goren yelled, his voice crackling a bit..  
  
Eames eyes widened with shock but a little surprise 'ok... Let's just say that our courageous Detective isn't like them... Let's just say that he just felt like having the camera on his face because he thought that that wouldn't bother his Captain'  
  
'NO THAT'S NOT IT!' Goren shouted this time raising his voice even louder...  
  
'Ok so that's not it is it Detective... Hmm I could go on you know' Deakin's spoke in a mockery way..  
  
Detective Goren went to turn around to walk outside of the Captains office with fury 'I'm not done with you yet Detective' Deakin's continued 'sit down' he spoke pointing his finger to the spare seat in which Goren had just left...  
  
Goren shook his head 'no... You might not be done but I am-I have a puzzle to finish and-'  
  
'Do not talk back to me Detective... SIT DOWN!' Deakin's snapped he too began to yell... Everyone from outside stopped working, hearing the Captains yell, they felt so sorry for Goren giving him from the outside a Sympathy look... Eames stood up back in the office with a faint smile 'I'll go and finish it if you like?' Goren looked at her and nodded, she then said goodbye and made her way out, as she closed the door shut behind her and turned to face the staff she shrugged 'Captains in a bad mood' she added making her way to her desk and sitting in her nice comfortable chair. The rest of the police staff looked at her then glanced to the Captains office waiting for Goren to come out.. This was going to be a long, long, long conversation between the two.  
  
'Now that we are alone, I can discuss some serious matters with you.. I need to get a few things threw your head' Deakin's spoke breaking the silence in which Goren only hoped for it to continue but his chances where zero out of zero.  
  
Goren took his seat and leaned back against his chair 'I'm innocent'  
  
'That's a laugh' Deakin's replied in irony  
  
'No really' Goren replied this time supporting his chin on the palm of his hands 'you got to believe me?'  
  
Deakin's looked away 'it's hard you know... To believe someone like you involved in an incident like that'  
  
Goren swallowed nervously and rubbed his eyes lazily 'I can't talk about this anymore can I go?'  
  
'Damn right you're going Detective... Going back to your apartment'  
  
The Detectives eyes widened with horror 'what? That's preposterous'  
  
'Maybe.. But you need to sort things out' Deakin's replied as he licked his lips from getting dry.  
  
'I've sorted things out! I know what I need to do! I DON'T NEED TO GO BACK HOME!' yeap another yell of anger was heard outside.. Eames placed the jigsaw down on her desk in which she picked up earlier 'home?' she thought to herself quietly 'he can't go home' Eames thought yet again feeling depressed 'poor Goren... I want to help him'  
  
Goren eyes were miserable and they glinted darkly at the Captain 'sooner or later some guy will do something bad and you'll want me back!' he hissed standing up and grabbing his jacket and keys.  
  
'We shall see' Deakin's replied 'you won't be coming back for a while Detective'  
  
Detective Goren right now really needed the urge to punch the Captain right in the face and tell him that he wasn't a suspect that he was just as innocent as he says he is 'you'll want me back' he spoke again in a husky voice.  
  
He left the Captain's office and slammed the door shut angrily, making one of the photo frames hanging inside Deakin's room full onto the ground and making the glass on it crash all over the floor. Goren walked over to Eames 'I will be leaving...' Before Goren walked to the elevator he made a 180 degree turn and walked back to Eames desk 'and I will be needing my jigsaw incase if I get bored...' he took it out of Eames delicate hands and rushed to the elevator as the door *dinged* opened, he stood inside and gave Eames a goodbye see you later wave, Eames eyes got all watery she didn't want to lose Goren at least not now not when this is all happening, what is she suppose to do now without him?  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Is there going to be a relationship between Eames and Goren???? What's going to happen in the next chapter? Will Goren return? Read and Review please! 


	5. Goren? Eames? What are you two doing?

Smooth Criminal - Goren? Eames? What are you two doing?  
  
About this chapter- As you all are aware I did say that Eames had a fiancé during the past chapters, and of course now I said that John is really her husband! This is something going on between the two and I can't say what it is until further chapters! Anyways glad most of you liked my fourth chapter! Of course I'm not a real big fan about naming you all.. I just like to get on with the story so that the people can read more of it! Instead of wasting time (I think you guys can understand that) Well fifth chapter is up and running and I do hope that this will make you guys more interested!  
  
Review- oh yeah remember to review me as well when finish reading each chapter! I am happy enough to read of what you have to say about my story and uploaded chapters! Thanks heaps..  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Detective Goren stood in front of his door, he took one deep tired breath in and exhaled it out slowly. He then lazily placed his left hand in his trouser pocket and took out the keys and went to unlock the door, he finally entered his messy apartment, with case documents scattered all over the floor and plates not cleaned in the kitchen and food not correctly placed in the cupboard neatly into pile. Goren walked over to a window, he opened it and realised that it was still raining miserably and gloomy as it always does in New York. He got changed in his casual clothes not in his formal as he would wear when he's at his job.. Ok so now he can't go back anymore he is forbidden to go near the NYPD, he always thought of now what he would do each and everyday, would he be a dag and just sit and watch television all day and not shave his beared in which it would need shaving, would he not iron his clothes as he normally would or would he not feed his cat Edgar as he normally would. Goren didn't even bother to brush his hair to make it all neat and tidy; after all it's not worth it. He sat in the lounge room giving out a big sigh, his tabby cat jumped onto his stomach making him gasp with fright.. What is it with cats these days???  
  
It came into morning in which the rain had cleared allowing the beautiful blue sky appear. Goren woke up from his sleep he realised that his cat was still on the same spot.. Yeap on his stomach 'sorry Edgar but you gotta go' Goren spoke quietly removing the cat from his stomach and placing Edgar down onto the nice soft floor. Goren went to make himself breakfast... Toast! He remembered that he wasn't allowed to come back to work 'damn' he spoke annoyed rubbing his face, Edgar meowed as he too was hungry 'what?' Goren replied staring down at the starving cat 'you want something to eat' he continued Edgar meowed again with a pleading look on its face 'alright, alright... Here ya go' Goren walked over to the cat bowl in which it had *Edgar's* name engraved on it... He placed the cat food into it and smiled sweetly 'there happy now?' the cat looked up at him and started to eat.  
  
Finally Goren was allowed to do his own things 'the puzzle!?' he spoke to himself. Goren walked over to his office in his very own apartment and took out the jigsaw from his briefcase and placed it softly onto the nice timber desk, he started adding the rest of the jigsaw pieces in which he had found during the incident that occurred on the night Eames, John and he went out together. He placed them all in one by one, working out which pieces go into what area of the jigsaw... 'Ok... Let's see what we have here?'  
  
Goren stared down at the jigsaw puzzle, concentrating hard, deep in his thoughts.. Now he almost had everything on it apart from the face which he only needed one more jigsaw... 'We have the hands, the legs, the rest of the body apart from the head' Goren spoke to himself in a throatily tone 'if I was a head, where would I be?' Goren thought in sarcasm 'with the convict' he answered to himself, a knock on the door interrupted as he almost had his answer 'that better not be Deakin's, because I knew that he'd want me back' Goren quickly stood up from his chair, he wondered over steadily to the door and clicked it open, he was speechless... Eames stood in front of the door smiling merrily, holding out some coffee in which she bought especially for her partner 'thought you need a companion' she spoke giving Goren a hello kiss on the cheek, Goren gulped he took the coffee and nodded timidly 'thanks' he muttered 'working on the puzzle I see' Eames continued walking over to the office and taking a look 'worked out who it is yet?' she replied winking at her partner, Goren took a quick sip of his coffee and placed it down on a coffee table he had in the lounge room 'yeah... You can stay and help if you want?'  
  
Eames nodded sitting in the office chair and gazing down at it 'sure thing'  
  
'So um... How is John?' Goren asked sitting in a spare office seat beside Eames...  
  
Eames looked down at the desk sadly and in a pensive way 'I don't think our relationship will be working out... I mean he thinks I'm his wife then he goes back thinking I'm his fiancé then someone who just does all the work for him and it just goes over and over again like a Roller-Costa'  
  
Goren frowned 'that's why I choose not to marry'  
  
'You're wise' Eames spoke in a sigh 'I should've known he was some prick all along'  
  
Goren leaned his elbow on the desk staring at Eames smiling vividly 'so what's going to happen now?'  
  
'I'm thinking of breaking up with him' Eames replied standing up and walking over to the kitchen grabbing some chocolate in the pantry 'what do you think I should do?' she asked turning around and holding the packet of chocolate in her hands.  
  
'Do what you think is best for you' Goren replied 'I mean if you don't want to live with him anymore then that's the decision you've made... Really I'm not good when it comes to talking about relationships' Goren spoke, he cleared his throat 'ahem' 'we might want to start on the puzzle'  
  
Eames rolled her eyes 'changing the subject now are we?'  
  
'Well I don't like seeing my partner depressed over some engagement stuff'  
  
Detective Eames wondered into the messy lounge room 'you know.. Your right... It's just one useless, pathetic engagement! How could I be so stupid!? Marrying someone like John, I can almost just picture my future! How horrible! I think the only person I would rather be with in the whole world is you Goren' Eames eyes widened as she realized what she had just said in which the room fell in complete silence..  
  
Goren stood their frozen solid 'pardon?' he spoke aghast.  
  
'Just forget I said that' Eames swallowed, making her way through the chocolate and eating the blocks one by one..  
  
'You.. want.. to...be with me!?'  
  
Eames eyes gloomed unhappily and her face lowered despondently 'yes' she replied in a quiet voice 'you are the only person who understands me.. Who can help me with my problems'  
  
Goren gulped and sat down on a sofa, staring down at the puzzle in which he had placed down on the desk while Eames was talking about how he was right etc, etc. Eames sat opposite him; she smiled brightly as if she had been cured straight away from her worst depression 'so do you know who's on the puzzle yet?'  
  
'Didn't you ask me that question before?' Goren joked ending his sentence with a wink and a iniquitous laugh, the laugh he had always laughed in front of criminals that he had arrested and placed in custody for questioning, Eames winced 'well I thought you would've known who the star is right now' Eames replied in an annoyed tone.  
  
Goren shook his head sideways gradually 'I'm missing the head'  
  
'Yeah but you should know who it is without the head... Shouldn't you' Eames replied lying across the couch and waving her feet sideways, she yawned a bit and focused on the puzzle 'hey you know what.. That person sort of has the tie you've got... Red tie with white stripes going diagonally across, and the cop badge with the same numb-'  
  
Goren picked up the remote control on the table and clicked the television on... He took a quick glimpse at his watch almost time for the news..  
  
'This is BBC news with Michelle Gwen'  
  
'Good evening.. An incident that involved a Detective and a victim occurred just a day ago at one of the finest restaurants in China Town.. Detective Robert Goren was seen on the scene almost covered in blood.. Mr Goren however complained, telling the news reporters that he is innocent and not a convict'  
  
Goren made a slight growl of frustration 'I am innocent' he snapped, leaning back against the sofa...  
  
'A short interview with Detective Alexander Eames said that her partner would not do such thing, killing a victim is not his job.. The police Squad have finished cleaning the area up from the tragic incident in which the victim has been killed, close sources say that they haven't got a clue who shot the victim and more DNA's will be reported back at the NYPD science lab.. So far Detective Robert Goren has been suspended from attending the police department and we will hear from DNA scientist within a few days whether or not he is a murderer..'  
  
'Don't let her get through to you Goren' Eames spoke leaning back up and watching the television 'she's a cow'  
  
'So far I have heard that my loyal and best Detective had been involved in such incident... I couldn't risk of it happening again and so he shall be suspended and forbidden to go anywhere near the police department and he will not be involved and helping in this crime matter'  
  
Eames mouth opened with astonishment and with disbelief 'I cannot believe Deakin's would forbid you to go anywhere near the station!'  
  
'Deakin's knows how dependable I am when it comes to criminal cases, why is he rejecting me and not believing that I am innocent and yet truthful?'  
  
Eames looked at Goren suddenly as if a light bulb just switched on above her head 'maybe someone is threatening the Captain! Someone who works at the police department probably once you out!'  
  
Goren stood up straight away 'Eames!'  
  
'Oh my god!' Eames said shocked but amazed.  
  
*That criminal who has been lurking around different countries and states is probably working at the police department here in New York!* Goren thought in his mind, his heart pumping tremendously.  
  
'We must go back to the police department!' Eames replied, before she could walk out of Goren's apartment, he grabbed her by the shirt 'I am forbidden to go anywhere near the department remember Alex'  
  
'Robert! Bobby sweetie, this is really important..' Eames spoke trying to struggle away from Goren's grasp.  
  
'We could be wrong you know, it might not be someone working there'  
  
Eames sighed, pushing Goren's hand out of the way but he still continued to hold her back in his arms like a hug 'well then if we are wrong then we are wrong.... But for now it won't hurt to just go over there and see' Eames struggled further to get away 'I'd like to go now!' she hissed irritability.  
  
'Deakin's will be pissed if he sees me walking right out of the elevator Alex'  
  
'Bobby...'  
  
'What are you two doing?' A voice which sounded familiar interrupted the two; the eyes of the figure saw how Goren had Eames in his grasp...  
  
'Captain!' they both replied stunned and yet horrified.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
TBC ok so Deakin's spotted the two together in Goren's apartment.... Is that going to be good or bad??? Why has Deakin come over???? Read and Review please!!!! 


	6. Believe it or Not

Smooth Criminal - Take it or Leave it  
  
Chapter 6- This chapter might have minor swearing! A relationship will however might be building between the two cops! Sooner or later it will involve in saving someone's life... In which who will it be????  
  
Note - I am not selling this story I put it up so that people can read what I've written about Law and Order: Criminal Intent... I do not owe any of the following characters since they belong to NBC (I think it's like that) and I think I've said all this before, but I would just like to remind you guys anyways.. there might be slash in the upcoming chapters!  
  
P.S: This might be a long chapter hee hee hee  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Deakin's stared at the two baffled and amazed, more likely by Goren's prospective he looked more astonished then ever. His expression on Deakin's face was however blank, nothing could've been seen or described; it was just a face with a perplexed look. Goren freed Eames and moved a few steps aside, Eames cackled and cleared her throat and looked around the room waiting for Deakin's to start talking. Instead of being Deakin's, Goren decided to start this lovely conversation-  
  
'Why have you come?' Goren spoke in a tetchy but yet a curious tone.  
  
Deakin's swallowed apprehensively; Eames could see now in his eyes that it was dilemma 'another victim has been killed'  
  
Goren's eyes widened, he was aghast and taken back 'by who- when- where- and why?'  
  
Deakin's continued he took a few short steps and made himself comfortable by sitting down in one of the leather sofa's in Goren's lounge room 'I know I told you that you are forbidden and suspended to go anywhere near the police department Detective-'  
  
'Whoa, wait a minute.. Detective!? You're inviting me back to the police headquarters! Forget it Captain, I told you that you would need me but you didn't listen did you!'  
  
Deakin's tightened his fist with crossness 'I'm not asking you to come back to the police headquarters Goren! I'm asking you to do a crime case on your own without that Michelle Gwen coming'  
  
Eames rolled her eyes 'please Captain, Goren has been through enough... He doesn't need this rubbish'  
  
'What he needs is a little understanding' Deakin's cut in, leaning against the sofa with a sigh of frustration 'I'm asking you to be a backup cop'  
  
'No' Goren interrupted  
  
'You're asking Goren to be an undercover cop.. Sir that could be a huge risk to the police squad and a risk to his life' Eames spoke barging into the men to men conversation 'I believe I must have a say here' she spoke strongly and giving out a 'this is inappropriate look' to the Captain...  
  
Deakin's sighed unsuccessfully 'Goren has been doing many risks in the past few years! I'm sure he can take this one!'  
  
'This one involves TV reporters, breaking the Law and of course a risk of killing someone who might not be the convict!' Goren shouted through the top of his lungs 'can't you see that' he spat.  
  
'Listen'  
  
Goren stamped his feet with complete anger; he got out of control 'NO YOU LISTEN!'  
  
Eames gasped 'Goren settle down'  
  
'If you do not accept this many victims of the convict will die!'  
  
Before Goren could walk away and leave only Eames and Deakin's standing in the lounge room, he glanced over his shoulders and turned back around to face the two cops. His eye shadows got darker he was tired, very tired from all the shouting and from all the work he had been doing for the past two or three days since he had left work (more likely to be forbidden from going to work) he rubbed his eyes preventing them from not getting blurry and losing his vision to not be able to see. Eames bit her lip, thinking for a brief moment... Of course Eames couldn't think of something good she gave up and gave Goren a pleading look to think of something clever and intelligent to say.  
  
Goren eyes began to have water appear in them 'I know.. I know' he trembled in a teary voice 'I've tried the first time and I failed, if I try it the second I might make matters worse and the crime severe, I can't allow that to happen again'  
  
Deakin didn't like the respond Goren had given him but he knew deep down inside that Goren was really upset 'you can stop this'  
  
Goren sat on another sofa opposite Deakin's 'I don't know' he sniffed.  
  
'You are the number one cop so far in my police department, your brain is far more smarter then anyone else I've seen and you are good at solving criminal cases when they arise right in front of our faces... Now either you do this god damn job or I'm going to confiscate your police badge, erase your police files and leave you out on the streets of New York!' Deakin's blackmailed, he really needed Goren's help... What was he thinking before when he was having his quarrel with Goren in his office?? It almost felt like to Deakin's that his mind had been hypnotised. Goren looked stunned, he almost fell of the sofa with surprise he could not believe that his Captain would blackmail a fellow cop in such an away.  
  
'You just-'  
  
'I know what I just said!' Deakin's hissed, rubbing the T-bone of his head with a bit of distress 'this is giving me such a really bad frickin headache'  
  
Goren smiled a bit more like a Grinch one at that 'where is this incident held at what street of New York?'  
  
Deakin's smiled dimly, because now he felt terrible at all the words he had just said a few minutes a go and a few days ago when Goren and he were fighting in his very own office '21 wall street.. In one of the alleys I think you'll find it, it is marked with a police strap around the scene, no one can't get to it no one can't get inside of it and no reporters can't take any video taping... To do so they need permission by me'  
  
Eames sighed 'Goren'  
  
Goren cracked his knuckles 'no reporters...'  
  
'No reporters and not even Michelle Gwen' Deakin's replied hoping that Goren would do him a huge favour and solve a very difficult crime.  
  
'If I find out that you lied to me Captain, I'll hunt you down and arrest you and put you in court for making reporters enter police matters and for lying to a cop and putting the cop on air purposely without his or her permission' Goren warned pointing his finger to Deakin's; his eyes glinted seriously.  
  
Deakin's eyes widened he was appalled 'very well... I guess both of us have our deals here'  
  
Eames shock her head sideways 'Robert this is a huge risk.. You'll be held in custody if they find out that you are an undercover cop and-'  
  
'I know it's a risk Alex, but I and you have to take this.... If no one else can solve this case then we might as well, at least it'll prove to everyone in New York that I am innocent and definitely not guilty of killing a victim and it will save many innocent lives before they get taken away by some pathetic convict'  
  
Detective Eames rolled her eyes yet again in ridicule 'Robert...'  
  
'Please Alex' Goren stood up and took a short walk to Eames and laid her hands into his, he gave her a half-hearted and begging look 'tell me your in this with me, please I need your help'  
  
Eames swallowed fearfully her hands started to quiver, Goren could feel the way she felt 'Bobby I-'  
  
'Please' he begged in a sadden way.  
  
Deakin's gawked at the two smiling *they make a great couple...Couple did I say that?* Deakin's thought in his mind *I meant they make a great team.. God Damn it, stupid.... stupid...stupid* the Captain started to hit himself on the head with his fist, Goren and Eames stopped their own staring competition and faced Deakin's with a 'what the heck' look.  
  
'Captain' they both spoke, which made Deakin's stop 'you ok' they spoke again both with raised eye brows.  
  
Deakin's smiled and looking around the room, pretending that he hasn't seen it before 'oh yeah I'm practically fine.... Just thinking to myself about how a great coup-I mean team you two are'  
  
'Couple!?' Goren replied flabbergast and with a cocked eyebrow 'we are just friends sir'  
  
'Of course' Deakin's added biting his lip and closing his eyes with humiliation 'forgive me'  
  
Eames smiled her cheeks were blushing 'apology accepted Captain'  
  
Goren cleared his throat 'getting back to the conversation at hand'  
  
'Right, the case, of course' Deakin's straightened himself up, he fixed his tie, inside he tried to hide his hysterics 'when do you two tend to start?'  
  
Goren replied in a husky tone 'tomorrow... Eames and I will visit 21 Wall Street, we'll find the alley ourselves'  
  
Deakin's stood up on his feet and nodded 'ok I'm done here' he then walked towards the door and before he left he turned back around with a *thank you smile* 'The body of the dead victim is placed in the back of the truck as it was left there in the first place, we have not touched it, see if you can find any finger or foot prints and also tracks of blood and missing hair that might of fallen off the convicts head for DNA samples'  
  
Goren and Eames nodded 'we both accept the case' Eames replied standing shoulder to shoulder with Goren.  
  
'Good, I shall hear more news from you tomorrow with in ten hours when you have reached the empty scene'  
  
'Wait its empty?' Eames cut in  
  
Deakin's nodded 'but there are cameras held secretly in near by buildings, security watch total strangers come into the scene, you two are perfectly safe' Deakin's grabbed his keys from his pocket he said goodbye and headed down the corridor and down the spiral staircase which led all the way down to the busy streets 'I wish' Goren replied in sarcasm, Eames nodded agreeing, she knew what Goren meant and she was two heading out side.  
  
'Are you leaving? Now?' Goren asked folding his arms over his chest.  
  
Eames leaned against the wall 'yes, I have to go back home and see John'  
  
'I thought you are splitting up with him?'  
  
'That's why I'm going back home Bobby, to talk to him' Eames waved her hand bye 'I'll see you tomorrow at the scene, meet you there'  
  
'At six 'o' clock in the morning' Goren shouted after her as she headed down the corridor.  
  
'IT'S A DATE!' She yelled back.  
  
No more of Eames could be seen anymore and her voice could not be heard, Goren closed the door and locked it. He switched on the television and sat back down lazily, Edgar jumped and made himself comfortable by digging his claws into the sofa 'hey stop' Goren said with annoyance 'you'll destroy the cover, I paid hundreds of dollars for that sofa you know' the cat ignored those words, all it did was twitched its ear and moved around in a circle and fell asleep, resting his soft fluffily tabby fur on Goren's strong lap and the rest of its body onto the comfortable leather sofa in which just a few seconds it purred to sleep which made it so relaxing for Goren. Goren felt that the case tomorrow was going to be a bad idea, his inner-voice told him that something bad will happen when Eames and himself visit the crime scene, he feared because he didn't want his partner to get hurt, it would be his fault because he convinced his partner to come along with him; He'll have to be twice as protective with Eames tomorrow or else his whole career goes on strife. But the voice inside his mind told him that there was going to be danger.... But he didn't know what it would be he just knew one thing..  
  
********Someone is going to get hurt********  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
TBC Goren's inner voice has told him to beware of the cause that might happen when he goes with his partner to visit the crime scene and investigate.. Could this inner-voice be right or wrong... Should he trust it or not? What's going to happen that will give Goren his official answer and how will he deal with it? Will it damage his career or will he face the risk if danger occurs? 


	7. Daredevil

Smooth Criminal - Daredevil  
  
Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story, as you are well aware my reviews I had before had decreased immensely leaving me with only zero reviews. I thank the readers who have given me the opportunity to keep on uploading new chapters by being able to increase my reviews, thanks heaps I really appreciate it. Anyways I hope to get more reviews then I have now! So as soon as you read my story remember to submit a review!!!  
  
Uploaded: Chapter seven has now been uploaded and is up and running! This chapter is full of action and even more chilling suspense! And uh it's actually Dawn now lol!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
'Ok let's make our way down to the crime scene' Eames spoke in a whisper. The two undercover Detectives stood out of the black Mercedes car both looking casual and cool Goren took a few steps forward he glanced over his shoulder and smiled 'is that your husband's car?'  
  
Eames snorted in irony 'no not any more.. It's mine and it always has been mine, to be honest..'  
  
'So how did everything go last night?' Goren asked gazing back at Eames and continuing to walk down the alley almost near 21 Wall Street, they walked deeper into darkness but a bit of light could be seen, actually a lot of light. Goren took out a pair of Investigation gloves; he placed them over his hands and stretched them so that they were loosen and not as tight. He kneeled down onto the ground to find any tracks of foot prints and of dragging that might be seen in the gravel of dirt and soil.  
  
Eames waited, she stared down at Goren with a sceptical look 'ok impress me' she spoke folding her arms like a macho women.  
  
Goren coughed it sounded more like a cackle 'well... My brain thinks that this lady was walking down to the closest building; she probably was visiting a friend or family who lives nearby this alley... She was killed here and dragged into a truck.. If I only knew where the truck is' Goren looked around he spotted something glinting in the darkness at the end of the alley 'that wasn't so hard was it?' Goren replied standing up and rubbing of the dirt on his black trousers.  
  
Eames smiled sweetly 'lucky you'  
  
The two undercover Detectives headed down the end of the alley. It wasn't exactly the end, there were two path ways in which they looked more like roads but there was no cement just dirt but it showed wheel tracks from the cars that would've drove into the alley and back out to where Goren and Eames had parked. It was still too early and yet dark, the sun hadn't reached the sky just yet, still it was taking it's time rising up very slowly allowing its beam of light to show a bit above the buildings (since there's no mountain). Goren took a deep breath and blew it all out, he took out his flash light and clicked it on 'rise and shine truck' he spoke. Eames shook her head sideways 'see what I have to put up with every day' she joked and ending with a slight giggle.  
  
Goren smirked 'yeah funny' he spoke in derision.  
  
Eames snorted 'well I thought it was funny'  
  
The two stared silent and yet untouched truck 'hold this' Goren demanded, Eames took hold of the flash light she the light on the truck 'your not going inside are you Goren?' she asked concerned and yet her expression looked rather anxious.  
  
Goren nodded his back facing her 'yeap'  
  
'Don't be silly, you don't know what could be inside!' she whispered which sounded more like a pleading hiss.  
  
Goren laughed wickedly 'please no one is going to harm us; we are perfectly safe, besides its dawn'  
  
'Lets hope your right Goren' Eames looked around, she always hated being standing alone in alley's while Goren goes and wonder's off to investigate 'its just not fair' she muttered almost throwing a tantrum.  
  
'What?' Goren asked glancing at her.  
  
'Nothing'  
  
Goren shrugged and opened the doors at the back of the truck aside; he stood into the dark unlovable vehicle 'this truck gives me the shivers' he spoke, he looked back Eames wasn't there 'where did that woman run off to' he then focused inside the truck, he stood into it apparently there was a note on the floor inside 'the body of the victim is still alive, we have taken her to a hospital in which I will call you in fifteen minutes, signed Deakin's... Head of NYPD' Goren read quietly he slipped the note in his long sleeved, blue shirt pocket the shirt he always wears most times at work. Goren looked around inside of the truck he took several steps further more inside 'alright, all clear.. EAM-'  
  
Before Goren could finish the doors slammed shut, he heard keys rattling to lock the doors; Goren hurriedly walked towards them and tried opening the doors, it was no use. He spotted Eames walking back up towards the truck holding the flash light in her hands and looking startled, her face went paler she looked like she had seen a ghost, apparently she was looking at something near the truck at least that's what Goren thought, he saw a shadow of a figure on the wall, another person was with them the whole time, watching their every move and knew when it was the right time to capture either one of the Detectives that's if it was their plan. Goren yelled for Eames help, he yelled over the top of his lungs even he yelled more to wreck his throat to make it sound all crackly and dry and yet sore. Eames couldn't help she couldn't hear Goren's yell because the truck is sound proof. All she saw was his face and his lips miming into the words she thought of was *help!?* Goren felt a breeze at the back of his neck, the atmosphere grew colder and chillier and even much more dislikeable it even felt so cold-hearted. Shivers went from his tail bone all the way up his spine making his eyes go from strong to meek.  
  
Eames dropped the torch light, she saw something grabbing Goren around the neck, more like arms, she wanted to call for backup with other NYPD cops, she shook herself out of her hypnosis and grabbed a walkie talkie from her jacket she switched it on 'Deakin's, are you there' she commended, the sound of the walkie talkie was more like connecting to the internet but more like a signal that was going out 'Eames what is it' a voice replied through the walkie talkie, Eames placed it near her mouth to make it clear 'Goren is under attack we need more back up!' she yelled, the voice of Deakin's returned 'where is Goren?' Deakin's replied, Eames groaned 'he's inside the truck, the doors are locked and someone is attacking him from inside! Hurry we need backup' Eames waited 'I've called for backup Alex just don't let Goren out of your site!' Eames wiped the anxiety sweat of her forehead 'thankyou... Over and out'  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
TBC Goren's inner-voice told him one thing *someone is going to get hurt* it was right after all. How will Goren settle this and will Eames find him in time before it is too late? And who is this mystery man. 


	8. Chase on the New York Highway

Chapter Title: Chase on the Highway  
  
Reviewers: Thanks heaps I shall keep on writing and looking forward to more reviews!!!!!!  
  
Note: If you have any ideas for me to add into my stories eg. What should happen to Goren please feel free to email me as soon as you've finished reading my new chapter I've uploaded! I'm glad that all you readers really liked my sixth and seventh chapter I write this story because I absolutely love Law and Order: Criminal Intent especially Goren so yeah, this chapter is up ENJOY!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Eames stood their in the middle of the alley, Goren was still inside fighting for his life, she was given and order to keep her eyes on the truck by her Captain.. Should she help or should she not help? This was a big decision for Eames. Her hair was swaying in front of her eyes by the relaxing wind in which now it wasn't so relaxing, how could she be relaxed when her partner is under attack!? She took a few steps forward and she was just seventeen inches away from the truck, she held her gun in the air and pulled the trigger, She almost pressed the gun to fire until she saw Goren's face on the window again with a moaning expression of pain and a tough look, she lowered the gun down beside her left leg, it would've been risky anyway to fire a bullet it might of killed her partner instead of the convict. What was taking the backup police so long? Why aren't they here yet?  
  
Eames placed her gun in her jacket and ran towards the truck, she knew only one thing *she must help Goren*, she tried opening the doors still Goren's face was placed on the window, she looked up at him with a *it'll be all right look* Goren was thrown back and Eames heard a loud thump and saw the truck wobble a bit with so much force, Eames by the looks of it knew that her partner had been thrown back down to the ground probably getting beaten up, she shook herself out of those thoughts 'this can't be happening' she spoke under her breath, she grabbed her gun again and started breaking the lock, which only made her gun dinted 'damn it' she looked at it, she knew that someone was looking at her from the inside of the truck, could it be Goren? The movement of the truck stopped and the thumping noise didn't continue, she stood on the ledge of the vehicle and peered inside the gloomy window, she couldn't see much but she saw a body unconscious on the ground she hoped that it wasn't her partners, she placed her hands over her eyes to get a clear view inside, her eyes widened as her hope of the body not being Goren's was really his, but she isn't giving up hope not just yet, it's too early for that. She looked around and gasped more like a quiet scream a person's face wearing a burglary mask poke his face right in front of hers. She quickly jumped of the ledge and moved back a bit, the guy in the window pointed to her with a slight grin on his face.  
  
He was telling Eames from the inside to listen by placing one hand over his ear, Eames listened she heard the sound from the engine of the truck start, her expression was *don't even think about it*, the truck started and droved in high speed it was splashing wet dirt all over Eames clothes and her new jacket which she bought just a day ago 'Gah!' she spoke as she swallowed a bit 'why you little son of a-' she heard the squealing sound of the tyres, she tried rubbing of the dirt in her eyes, in which they felt itchy, The cops came down the alley, about six polices cars drove by Eames and continued their chase, Eames got most of the dirt out of her eyes and looked around her seeing the cars 'about time' she yelled out with annoyance, a car parked in front of her and stopped with the engine still running, Deakin's stood out 'quick get in' he shouted above all the sirens 'I'm covered in dirt' Eames replied looking at herself in disgust, Deakin's tried to keep a straight face 'don't you feel like a pig in the mud?' he joked, Eames growled softly 'hurry up and go after Goren!' she hissed angrily, Deakin's nodded 'we'll do our best' he stood in the car and the sirens continued to make their noise, the car drove off around the corner of the alley following the convicts car. Eames realised that there was a clothes store just one block away, but that was to far she'd miss Goren by then.  
  
Eames ran back the opposite way of the alley and headed towards her car, she opened the door and placed a shower towel onto the seat and sat on it so that dirt wouldn't cover or stain the leather 'Deakin's are you there?' Eames spoke into the walkie talkie which was attached by a cord near the steering wheel, a voice was heard and it was the Captain 'Detective, we see the truck its going no more then two hundred kilometres' Deakin's voice was barely heard then, the signal was covering it 'where are you?' Eames asked, she started to drive off and found herself on the 21 Wall Street, she heard the police sirens and decided to follow the noise 'on the highway' Deakin's replied, Eames bit her lip 'North, West god damn it Deakin's be more specific'.  
  
Eames waited for her Captains reply 'North' the voice spoke 'listen Alex, I have to cut off, its getting busy here on this highway people will get hurt if we don't back off now' Eames gulped 'no listen we can't back off, Goren is in that truck!' She looked beyond the road of the highway she came into and saw car number fifty five, she knew that would be Deakin's because he is always in that police car in which number fifty five is his lucky number but this time it may not be 'Deakin's I'm pulling in behind you' Deakin's looked back he saw a Mercedes car and a female in their, yeap that was Eames 'ok' Deakin's replied talking into the walkie talkie 'listen Mathew, drive faster we need to catch up to the truck' Deakin's ordered, Mathew another member of the police squad gazed up at his Captain 'are you sure? Innocent people are going to get hurt if we keep on chasing this person, isn't their any other option?' Deakin's shook his head sideways 'I'm afraid not Mat, get moving' Mathew nodded 'roger that', he started the car again and switched the siren on 'whahooooooo!' Mathew shouted, Eames shook her head in embarrassment, the only thing she last wanted was for Mathew to enjoy a chase even when that chase involved her partner that she has worked with over the past years and let's just hope that its not his last year he'll ever work as a cop.  
  
Eames followed the car and switched her siren on, many other people behind and beside her in their car jumped up in fright as they didn't know that she was working for the police, they better slow down before they end up getting booked by her since she is in a really bad mood at this time. Eames looked over the top of Deakin's car and other five police cars in front and their it was the truck just a few meters away from them all, the truck had stopped as it parked outside a building, Deakin's parked behind and got out of the truck and held out his gun he waited as the driver stood out, Eames parked in front of truck and stood out also with her gun waiting for Deakin's to give them all a signal, the driver stood out he didn't look like a convict he was wearing a business type clothes and holding a clipboard with papers clipped on to it, he looked startled as he saw the cops surrounding him 'FREEZE NYPD!' Deakin's shouted, the deliver man dropped the clipboard down onto the ground and held up his hands in the air 'I didn't do anything' he shouted innocently, his face went pale as he realised that Deakin's was carrying a real gun 'You are to remain silent anything you say will be put against you in court' Eames replied walking up to the person 'what are you talking about?' the man replied, Deakin's looked at Eames 'check at the back of the truck' Eames nodded 'the keys' she asked holding out her hand, the man gave her the keys.  
  
Eames headed towards the back and unlocked it, she kicked her foot against the tyre with anger 'Damn' she whispered, Deakin's came around and saw what he couldn't believe 'ice cream?' he murmured 'I'm sure Goren would've found this a fun trip, he probably would've eaten his favourite ice cream along the way' Mathew cut in standing on the other side of Eames 'this isn't the truck, it has a number plate' Eames replied taking a deep breath, Mathew stood inside to see if it was the truck 'no body is inside Detective' Eames sat on the ledge 'I should've of told you Deakin's that the truck was a stolen vehicle, it had no number plate what so ever' Deakin's folded his arms over his chest looking like a tough guy 'it's ok Alex.. For now lets just focus on getting Goren back to the NYPD in his usual self, lets just hope that he will not be a wreck when we find him' Mathew interrupted 'in other words dead?' Eames and Deakin looked at him with a *don't say that* look, Eames yawned 'listen, your tired, head back home... Mathew and I will take it from here'.  
  
'No don't be silly it's almost lunchtime' Eames replied in astonishment...  
  
Deakin's scowled 'listen young lady if you continue like this you will not be able to face the convict when we find him now I order you to go home and get some rest, you are devastated enough already'  
  
Eames smiled faintly 'thanks for caring Captain'  
  
'I don't want to see my Detective get sad over another Detective... I promise if we can find victims then we can find Robert' Deakin's spoke smiling brightly 'now turn that slight frown into a happy smile' he spoke; Mathew snorted 'what?' Deakin's replied 'nothing-I was just wondering what you are going to do with the ice cream delivery man' Mathew answered glancing around the corner and watching the deliver man looking so innocent as he is, Deakin's cleared his throat 'ahem' 'well, get his address and phone number incase we ever need him again' Deakin's demanded 'anything else' Mathew replied 'oh yeah and ask how much the all different sort of ice cream costs' Deakin's smiled cheekily 'this isn't the right time for ice cream!?' Eames spoke bewildered 'well maybe not this time' Deakin's smiled 'what plan do you have?' Eames asked curiously raising her eye brow looking so interested 'right now at this stage I do not have a plan, but ice cream is what I feel like for lunch' Mathew came over 'ice cream is free-Sam the deliver dude says' Mathew spoke entering the truck 'which type do you want Captain?' Eames almost felt sick 'ice cream? Right now?' her face went colourless, Deakin's thought for a moment 'um' Mathew's eyes widened his eyes sparkled 'there is a box with different type of ice creams here Captain' Deakin's nodded 'alright grab that one, actually grab two of them'...  
  
Felt the cold breeze which assaulted her, she placed her jacket over her to keep warm, she started to rub her arms, even standing near the inside at the back of truck where the ice creams where held made her cold enough 'I'm gonna go back home Captain' she sniffed. Deakin's cocked an eye brow 'take care Alex, don't do anything crazy alright save that for when we find the convict' Eames smiled a bit 'thanks for caring' she sniffed again rubbing her eyes, tears were seen, Deakin's sighed 'hey.. I've been through this situation before; I think I know how you feel.. But we are not going to give up, and plus Goren has a smart brain and I'm sure he'll escape, I have a really strong feeling that this guy will not kill Goren' Eames nodded 'I wish I can think that way' she said softly 'the game may have just begun, but it won't begin not when we've captured the convict' Mathew sat on the ledge holding the two ice cream boxes 'strong words' Deakin's rubbed his face, Eames walked away a bit, Deakin's watched his Detective walk away with great sadness, he felt sorry for her, he knew that it wasn't the right time to have an ice cream, it would've made his stomach all queasy and well having butter flies in his stomach as well 'place them in the car, we'll head back to the NYPD and stick them in the fridge and find out where Detective Goren is' Mathew nodded 'sure thing Captain', he held them still and walked towards the car and shoved them in the back seat and closed the door shut 'there in' he shouted, Deakin's nodded 'ok lets get going' Deakin's clapped his hands loudly, all the other cops got the word and they all stepped inside their own police car and drove off leaving the delivery man stand outside of the building alone looking terrified.  
  
Eames was still walking watching the police cars drive off back to the NYPD, she sat in her own car and slammed the door shut, in her car just near her mobile phone holder was a picture of her and Goren wearing Hawaiian tops, they went to Hawaii to investigate a crime and found out the problem and after they had three weeks vacation, around both of their necks in the photo was the flower necklace, made out of rainbow flowers and they both held a half coconut in their hands which in it was their favourite soft drink, Eames smiled staring at the photo she realised that they had a terrific time, Goren's face had a half smile and half serious but overall he enjoyed the vacation, another photo was with Eames, Goren and the Captain all dressed in the tropical shirts and having a great time with wide smiles. Eames laughed as she remembered the time when one of the dancers grabbed Goren to join in their Hawaiian style dance, she shook her head sideways and started the car and drove off back to her apartment. They shared many happy memories more then her and John had, what was she thinking spending her life with someone she hardly knew.. Eames walked into her apartment she locked the door and rested on her bed sighing with relief, she had the most tiring day, in which it was the most busiest day she ever had, of course her partner is missing, she didn't want any television reporters to knock on the door and ask her questions, she switched on the television and watched as she heard news about the problems happening with New York and around the world.  
  
Indeed she enjoyed having a television in her room; she then switched it back on the news and decided just to watch that... She couldn't think of anything else apart from her partner Goren, she hoped that he was ok, she wondered what he was doing right now and most of all she wondered if he'll save his own life from this mad mental convict? Who would want Goren dead anyway, why would this person be after him? Only time can tell.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~~ * ~ * ~ * ~*  
  
TBC dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuun, mwha ha ha ha...... What's going to happen next and why is this person really after Goren or is he? Find out in the upcoming chapters! 


	9. Dirty deeds and the done dirt cheap

Thanks to all those who reviewed so far! Chapter 9 is up and sorry that I took so long in updating I just had exams and stuff like that happening so to make things a lot better I will add chapter 10 before I go camping and yeah.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goren found himself lying across the wooden, old timber floor, he got up on his hands and knees and looked around to see where he was, he saw a window which was opened. Goren walked towards it and peered outside on the streets, he was like what ten blocks away from the police department as he counted-he felt someone touch his shoulder, he suddenly swirled around and grabbed the man by the arms 'hey, hey!' the man shouted moving back and freeing himself from Goren's grasp 'it's me Detective' the voice spoke. Goren snorted 'McCloud!? How did you?'  
  
McCloud too stood into the beam of light coming from the opened window 'I was on a mission from god to come and look for you'  
  
'Yeah funny' Goren replied in irony 'I don't need rescuing thank you very much-if I can get myself out of all the cases I've done then I can get myself out of this'  
  
'Are you really sure about that?' McCloud asked folding his arms over his chest 'your stubborned you know that I just can't see how Eames could stand working with you'  
  
Goren puffed as if letting out a small laugh 'really? it's hard to work with her Mathew'  
  
McCloud shook his head 'I've worked with her before she is easy to cope with but with you there is a wall around you-no one can get through to you because of that wall'  
  
'A you trying to psychologise me?' Goren asked sitting on the floor and leaning back against the wall, McCloud shrugged 'suits me' he then joined the Detective 'so how do you plan on getting us out of this mess'  
  
'For once I thought it was just going to be me in this house hold' Goren added rubbing his face with his hands 'I'll think about it'  
  
The other Detective-McCloud sighed ready to give up but then again 'psssst be quiet I hear footsteps'  
  
Goren looked at McCloud 'no kidding' he than rolled his eyes the two, gazed over to the entrance door diagonally across them, the door started to rattle as the keys went into the key whole to unlock the door-finally the door slightly pushed opened 'good morning Detectives' the voice spoke as the figure entered the room..  
  
McCloud nodded. Goren didn't bother to say anything so he just stared and his eyes followed the figure and then stopped as the mystery man stood in the middle of the room staring at both of them 'which one is Detective Robert Goren?' the man spoke harshly. Goren swallowed the two cops exchanged looks at each other 'over here' Goren replied standing up and brushing the dirt of his formal top and black trousers. The man smiled forebodingly, he then held up his left hand in the air and clicked his fingers together 'you're the first one to get all the fun'  
  
Goren rolled his eyes 'oh goodie-what am I going to get? A little punch here and there? Doesn't matter I'm use to that stuff already-hey, hey don't touch me!' the two strong men entered the room they stood behind Goren and held his both of his arms making sure that he doesn't move, they made him stand up straight on his feet and his knees not bent. The man rolled up his long sleeves and stood face to face in front of Goren 'ready?' he asked staring at the nervous Detective 'I was born ready' Goren hissed.  
  
McCloud gulped he watched as the first punch went right into Goren's stomach 'Detective are you ok!?' he asked standing up. The man turned his head sideways and stared at McCloud with a slimy grin 'oh he'll be fine'  
  
'For now' Goren moaned his knees bending 'shit'  
  
Another punch went through Goren's stomach again; the hard force gave the muscles pain of suffering-thirdly another punch hit into the same old spot- 'that's three' Goren counted trying to breath in oxygen, it was only for a short moment that another hit was made which went across Goren's face making the side of his head bleed 'four' he continued in a groaning painful way, his eyes squinted and he clinched his teeth together-the man punched Goren near the collar bone in which the Detective thought he heard it go snap 'fi-ve!' he shouted in pain as the collar bone was definitely broken. Since Goren's arms had been held back it made the pain in his collar bone twice as worse 'ok-stop' McCloud shouted holding back the man punching Goren continuously-McCloud felt a hard punch hit his jaw which knocked him out completely 'Math-' Goren couldn't finish off his sentence he lost lack of oxygen and air in his lungs his eyes were closing they met half way he could see half pitch black and half the picture. One more punch was made yet again which hit Goren in the head making him collapse onto the ground, he only fainted he didn't end up like McCloud almost half dead and getting his jaw almost dislocated. The room to Goren and McCloud turned finally pitched black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eames was in Deakin's office talking 'the police squad and I have searched everywhere Captain and still we can see no sign of Detective Goren and Detective McCloud' Deakin's shook his head sideways 'how can it be? In just two weeks I lost both of my finest Detectives!' his voice started to rise a little with exasperation 'this wasn't my plan you know I didn't plan for Goren to get captured I didn't know that this man was in the truck waiting!'  
  
'It's ok' Eames cut in leaning forward and patting Deakin's shoulder 'we'll find the two before it's too late-but something tells me that someone is badly injured I hope that it is not either one of them'  
  
Deakin's frowned 'it can't be Goren because he is a strong cop and it can't be McCloud because he wouldn't be stupid enough to get himself killed in this matter.  
  
Eames smiled faintly 'we can only hope Captain'  
  
'Alex-is there any other place any other particular street that you and your mates haven't looked yet?' Deakin's asked leaning forward. Eames thought for a brief moment 'I'm not sure I mean we've checked every where in our nearest streets- But you know what was really strange, last night in my room I was sleeping I had this dream-I dreamt of an old warehouse and in it was Goren and McCloud, then next minute dream changed in just one move as I went to roll over-I dreamt of Goren being beaten up and next thing tortured-I think he broke his collar bone-weird huh?'  
  
Deakin's leaned back against his chair 'definitely'  
  
Eames sighed with despair 'if only I knew what that dream meant-could it mean something Captain?'  
  
Deakin's shrugged 'I don't have a clue Alex-maybe it could mean that Goren is the one that is most tragically hurt-did it show him like injured badly?'  
  
'Yeah blood was covered nearly all over him-he was in terrible shape, McCloud however I saw blood streaming out on the side of his jaw-maybe he got punched their or something-Deakin's I think we know what just happened' Eames spoke standing up and placing both hands on the desk and gazing deep into the Captains sad and helpless eyes. The radio turned on at the police head quarters Jackson 5 came on ABC it played for a while until Eames got up and opened the door and shouted 'turn that frickin song off!' the radio switched off 'I hate that song' she spoke rubbing her hands together and closing the door shut with a *SLAM!* Deakin's smiled a bit 'yeah it can get annoying but it's got good beat to it and for a kid Michael was very talented'  
  
Eames smiled dimly 'you think'  
  
'Anyways getting to the relevant subject at hand-did you see the number of the warehouse Alex?' Deakin's asked standing up and walking pacing up and down thinking to himself 'I don't know but I thought I heard McCloud say ten? In my dream?' Deakin's nodded 'ok we just need to find out what that number ten is'  
  
Eames nodded with agreement 'it could mean anything Captain-it could mean like number ten on some street'  
  
'Or it could mean ten blocks away' a voice interrupted another cop entered with papers of information in his hands he was a good friend of Mathews 'I got a call from one of the Inspectors they heard some screaming outside a warehouse just ten blocks away from here-South-just past that Alley you went to Alex-if only you walked up maybe five blocks or so you would've reached the warehouse.'  
  
Eames hit her head with the palm of her head 'stupid, stupid, stupid' she continued talking to herself in shame 'damn I should've known all along that the warehouse was close nearby how could I be so thick and dull?'  
  
The cop shrugged 'I don't know-and just recently before I walked into your office I got another call from the same inspector said the he heard someone tell Goren to shut up.  
  
Deakin's walked to the door, Eames too got up but before she could walk outside Deakin's glanced over his shoulder 'go to that warehouse take as much back up as you need and make sure that you don't get Goren or McCloud killed get them both out of the house alive! The rest of the police squad will deal with the convicts Alex you will deal with the two Detectives understood'  
  
Eames nodded 'copy that' she walked out of the office Deakin's watched he then stood out into the work place he shouted 'Ladies and Gents! I have an important announcement to make-It seems to me that we have just found out where Detective Goren and Detective McCloud are hiding' before Deakin's could finish the cops and officers clapped and whistled 'but-we need all of you and I mean all of you to go with Detective Alexandra Eames and Detective Johnston to the warehouse and to get those two men out of there safely without any harm done-if there is any trouble and you receive threats call the FBI' the cops and officers nodded they all started running around here and there gathering all their things-it wasn't before an amount of time that they all started heading down the stairs and some in the elevator-the cops went to the basement they all walked to their undercover cars not cop cars and drove off hurriedly-Eames made her way out of the elevator to the undercover basement she watched as all the cars screeched when they drove off or turned 180 degrees around.  
  
Detective Eames and Johnston sat in green old falcon car-they both drove off together and headed straight to the warehouse-Deakin's watched outside his window seeing his cops doing and trying hard to get the job done-this was going to be a long day for them-but most of all Deakin's only hoped that his two Detectives would still be alive by the time they reach for help. Deakin's cell phone rang-his eyes widened to what he just heard 'a gun fire!? When? How? Now?' many questions were asked by him. Johnston was in the passenger's seat while Eames was driving, Johnston held the phone to his ear 'the inspector heard a gun fire Captain-He is not sure whether or not the bullet went to Goren or McCloud'  
  
Eames cut in 'probably Goren!' she shouted beyond the wailing of the police sirens 'he'll do anything to get himself hurt in an incident like this'  
  
Deakin's spoke through the phone transmission 'Johnston I want you and Eames to be careful up there in the house don't do anything that will get you both killed!'  
  
Eames grabbed the cell phone of Johnston and talked through it 'Captain this is Detective Alexandra Eames-I was thinking for a moment that maybe this person who has Goren and McCloud could be that 'Smooth Criminal' guy'  
  
Deakin's rubbed his forehead back at the police department 'I don't care who this guy is now Alex just make sure you arrest him and hold him in custody and most of all get the two Detectives out of there!'  
  
'Roger that' Eames replied handing back the cell phone to Johnston 'ass hole' she added.  
  
'He is stressed Alex'  
  
'I know' Eames replied holding on to the steering wheel and driving ten blocks away in the South direction 'there's the alley' Eames pointed as they drove past it 'where the victim was dumped'  
  
all the under cover police cars parked just a street away from the old warehouse as they didn't want to disturb the man inside-Eames and Johnston stood out of their own and ran up as fast as they could 'is this it?' Eames asked staring at the inspector who was examining it 'yes I'm sure-it could be this one or across the road there are two warehouses facing each other'  
  
Eames sighed 'great'  
  
Johnston whispered into Eames ear 'ok' Eames said nodding her head and looking at one warehouse to the other 'we'll get half of our police crime squad to search through that house' Eames pointed behind her 'and the half in front of us' she then pointed to the warehouse in front of her 'ok' Johnston said he waved his hands to the cops behind him and pointed to one warehouse behind Eames and then to the other-half of the police squad dressed in safety police gear and body armour walked into the warehouse across the road and half where Eames faced-she then took out her gun 'let's go'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC Detective Eames believes that they are on the correct street. But are they right? Are they in the right warehouse or have they been mistaken? Will they be able to save both Detective Goren and McCloud just in time? Has Eames caught the Smooth Criminal? But the most asked question is will Goren's name be cleared of the suspect list and be found not guilty overall? To have these questions answered review me and keep on reading my story once I've updated the new chapters which will be soon! 


	10. Smooth Criminal Revealed

Chapter 10: Smooth Criminal Revealed  
  
Authors Note: I have kinda added "these things" back into the story because they just make it look like the characters are talking "if you know what I mean?" anyways thanks to the reviewers who have sended me their reviews of what they thought of the last chapter that was updated-This one is up so enjoy! Oh um I'm sorry if there are any mistakes that I haven't spotted while double checking-forgive me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on Detective-fight like a cop you are!" the voice shouted as he punches Goren to the ground. Goren fell down with a moan, his jaw showed up with a huge bruise the size of a chicken egg! The brave Detective stood up on his feet, he and this criminal were down below in the house far down in the basement, Goren stood still not moving his tired eyes shot vigilantly at the convict-He had no gun the criminal took it away from before Goren could get hold of it to defend himself with. The criminal grinned his face was hidden in the dark. but Goren saw his glasses glittering in the blackness of the area the criminal hid his ugly face in. The man came out of the dark, Goren had seen him before, his eyes widened but he still kept the strong gesture "John!" he growled through his closed teeth. John smirked as he faced his captive victim "Goren, Goren, Goren-so nice to see you" John spoke, his eye shadow becoming darker as he lowered his face.  
  
Goren swallowed "you know, Eames thinks you are a slimy and insignificant bastard" the Detective smiled proudly at the words that came thrashing out of his mouth "then again your just nothing to her".  
  
John growled dangerously, his eyes squinting "you will soon mean nothing to her! When your dead!" he threatened as he pointed a gun to Goren's head "oh come on you don't think your going to kill me" Goren grinned slightly his teeth showing which made John think he had something planned in his smart mind "I will if you don't shut up!"  
  
"Why don't you just punch me?" Goren shouted lifting his arms in the air wide "come on"  
  
John laughed wickedly "oh please-don't think I'm that stupid Detective"  
  
"Well you did the first time so you can do it again" Goren whispered in a smart ass attitude way. "Or is it that you're just too scared to hit a man who's a Detective-maybe it's because Alex will hate you after of what you've done?" Goren gave John an inquisitive look "now that you've got me I don't see why you haven't tied me up or tortured me?"  
  
John looked away he lowered his gun down beside his leg "the fun won't begin just yet Detective I'll tell you that!"  
  
"Ok so it begins when my police squad has arrived? Am I Correct?"  
  
"The more you talk the more your going to get yourself in trouble Detective so my advice is for you to shut up or else you'll never live to complete you investigation!" John harshly spoke punching Goren on the cheek. Goren coughed out blood from the latest punches John had given him when he first arrived at the warehouse "ok I guess that means I'm correct" he spoke trying to get some oxygen in his lungs, he kneeled down onto the ground rubbing his cheek in agonizing pain "if I do-end up getting myself out of here alive John-I'll make sure that the law gives you a lethal injection!"  
  
John snickered "Detective I'll make sure that you die before you get out of here alive!"  
  
**************  
  
Eames and Johnston made their way into the living room of the warehouse, it was old and dusty and almost falling into pieces "I think this warehouse is going to collapse at any moment" Eames whispered glancing back over her shoulder to Johnston who looked at her puzzled "pardon me?" he asked wanting Eames to repeat the whole thing again, Eames rolled her eyes "this warehouse is going to collapse in a few days with all of us inside!" Johnston cleared his throat "right so what do we do?" Deakin's burst the door opened he came in with the rest of the police squad; half of the squad were waiting outside for any enemies that may walk by the warehouse trying to enter in. Deakin's stood behind Johnston holding his gun towards him with cautiousness "let's take this slowly Detectives-we don't want to disturb anyone or get Goren plus McCloud killed"  
  
Eames nodded gradually "roger that Captain"  
  
Johnston took out his gun as it was now time for police action "who's getting who?" he asked staring to Eames then to Deakin's. Deakin's thought for a moment staring up at the ceiling "me and the police squad will go and fetch Detective Goren, Eames-you and Johnston will go and find McCloud, be careful as there can be guards at the front doors, if you need help shoot only three times the rest of the squad will join in the party, we must get the two Detectives out of here before the warehouse falls to the ground and carries all of us with it" Deakin's ordered, his face and eyes looked more serious then they have ever been. Was it because that he was afraid of losing his job? Or just losing his very close Detectives? Either one he'll still be miserable if he failed. Eames swallowed apprehensively; this was going to be the toughest fight yet. Eames shook herself out of her thoughts "Captain. Are you sure you want to get Goren?" Deakin's eyed Eames acutely "I think it's best that I go and get Goren, it will be too hazardous Alex if you went only with Johnston-This guy could have like a gang of his friends, you wouldn't be able to call for help-I think it's best if you and Johnston go and get McCloud out of here-GO NOW!" Deakin's shouted, Eames and Johnston ran up the stair case behind Deakin's, they made their way to the second level of the warehouse, wherever McCloud was they'll be able to find him alive and the other convicts defenceless, at least Eames hopes so.  
  
"Ok the rest of you follow me to the lower level of the warehouse-when it is two hours coming from the house to disintegrate and fall to the ground get yourselves out of here and call for ambulance and more police back up! Don't worry about me I'll find my own way out! C'mon let's move!"  
  
"Let's move, move!" one of the police shouted beyond the sound of scattering footsteps running down to the lower level known as the basement of the warehouse. Deakin's watched as his team went down one by one, armed with a protective shield over them and a gun pointing out near their chest, this was the moment everyone has been waiting for the *party to begin* Deakin's waited until everyone was down stairs, he checked around the room before he headed down the stair case, everything was all clear and he followed behind; it was now time for the search to start and the fight to begin and the news reporters to come into the scene.  
  
************ "Good Afternoon I'm Michelle Gwen welcome to CNN news, I am outside at what seems to be an old warehouse on 21 Wall Street. The major case squad has entered the warehouse with armed weapons and shields of protection, their Captain-Captain James Deakin's had spoken to me earlier on which he said this is going to be the biggest fight yet, it could take up to twenty four hours for the convicts to surrender, by then the warehouse could have fallen to the grounds-that's right TV watchers it is said that this warehouse behind me will collapse to the ground sometime soon, we don't know when at what time for sure but Captain Deakin's says he will get everyone out here alive and uninjured. We still haven't heard any news from the major case squad team as it has been almost two hours now since the squad has entered inside the warehouse and there has been no news to whether or not Detective Robert Goren and Detective Mathew McCloud are still alive-Only time can tell, I'm Michelle Gwen and you'll hear more from me in the upcoming hours of this event have a good night"  
  
"And cut" the camera spoke as he now had Michelle of air. "That was great"  
  
Michelle rolled her eyes "please-any news from the Captain yet?" she asked, taking a glimpse of her watch "we have nearly an entire night, twelve before this warehouse collapse is there any chance we could slink inside and get a few snaps and lights camera action?" she asked turning around and facing the warehouse. The camera man shook his head "it would be too risky Miss Gwen"  
  
"If they can go inside without getting hurt then I can" Michelle spoke folding her arms still holding the microphone, she tapped her foot with intolerance.  
  
"I don't think so you don't have permission to enter the warehouse" the camera replied over the police outside talks, Michelle chortled "don't give me that I have permission to do whatever I wish" she hissed back glancing over her shoulder "let's go up a bit closer-I'm sure they don't mind us getting a good glimpse at the living room and all". Michelle and her camera man headed up a bit closer to the entrance of the house-two police officers one female and one male stopped her from entering in any further by holding their hands out to her "I'm sorry Miss Gwen but no reporters are allowed to enter the drastic scene" the male officer spoke lowering his hand. Michelle made a fierce look at the officer "I have the rights to do as I wish".  
  
"You will get yourself killed" the female officer snapped blocking the door way and folding her arms "we cannot allow you to go in and report inside as there are responsibilities and risk" she added with an unyielding look on her face. Michelle pouted "please I'll be quick, I just need the camera man to get a good picture inside of the warehouse that's all I'm not going to join into the iffy and treacherous scenes" both of the officers exchanged glances at each other they shook their heads "I'm sorry but we cannot allow a female reporter into the crime scene-only police squads and Ambulance are allowed to enter" the female officer conversed pushing Michelle away from the house, grabbing hold of her arm "hey ouch! Watch it!' she barked pushing the female officer's arm away from her "fine ok I get it-I'll just be waiting outside" she spoke heatedly, growling with displeasure at the cops, they both smirked at her and went back to guard the door. She thought to herself *I wonder if there's another way into the house*, the male officer nudged his partner "if your thinking about finding another way out then forget it-this warehouse is surrounded by officers and the rest of the squad" Michelle lifted her shoulders up with frustration, this time they were really getting on her nerves "prick" she muttered. Both of the police officers laughed as they found this lady really pitiable and yet funny to tease. Michelle snarled at the two of them "I can press charges on you both for insulting me!" she spoke loudly to the male officer "I'm sorry lady but we have the right to not allocate you into the warehouse-it's for your health and like we said before risky at the moment" Michelle sighed and gave up "yeah ok I get it".  
  
************  
  
A few hours later in the night about seven thirty, Michelle and the rest of the squad and officers camped outside the warehouse, one of the police officers inside the warehouse came out running huffing and puffing out air- he stopped and spoke to another officer "Detective Eames and Johnston have found McCloud they are going to find their way-" before the officer could finish everyone quickly rushed out of their tents and car including Michelle Gwen "quick get the camera on" she hissed, jumping up and down excitedly finding this incident amusing, the warehouse was now getting weaker *too soon just too soon* Michelle thought in her head *the time it's all wrong!*.  
  
Inside Deakin's felt the movement of the house he held onto the edge of the stair case not moving an inch "quick we have to get Goren!" he shouted to his fellow officers. "If we don't reach down their in time this house is going to tumble over us-- hurry we are running out of time!"  
  
"MOVE - MOVE!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC Mwha ha ha ha ah I'm sorry but I have to leave it here everybody! I know it was just going to get so good but I have to start writing my eleventh chapter! Hmm now questions, questions I'm sure all of you are wondering the same thing 'is everyone in the warehouse going to get out alive just in time?' I think that's going to be the popular questions don't you? I think one might not get out of here alive. But hey only I know what's going to happen next!!! *laughs* this is so good.wheeee! Next chapter will be up in no time fokes-I've start it now and hoping to finish it later this week or next week. just give me enough time to fix this all up and make it good! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter if you have review me! 


	11. End Of the Line Sonny Jim

Chapter 11: End of the Line Sonny Jim  
  
Authors Note: once again sorry about the spelling mistakes I hope you'll forgive me-and thanks to all reviewers you know who you are! I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hi everyone and welcome back. I'm Michelle Gwen and live at the scene. It is now ten thirty and the squad have only two hours left before the house comes crashing down into ruins. Time has indeed flown by and everyone inside the warehouse has not yet exited nor to be seen. As you can see yet again behind me the house is getting weaker and can't handle standing upright-" before Michelle could finish off her reporting news the house moved again, everyone outside the warehouse all had feared looks on their faces and backed away immediately. Michelle held closely to her microphone and watched as the house was starting to screech "there's the house everyone" she spoke through her microphone many TV watchers looked dismayed at the house shown on their tv screens, back at the scene Michelle was lost with words, she couldn't have anything else to say except just watch and think about the people inside "keep the camera rolling" she spoke to the camera man waving her hand in circles.  
  
Michelle twiddled with her fingers nervously, they were sweating from the scene and the patriotic screaming of the officer's inside the warehouse, there has to be something that she could do to help-after all she's not just here to sit around and do nothing and just keep on reporting the warehouse news.  
  
************  
  
Deakin's and his major case squad made it down to the basement all of them kept quiet, they heard the screeches and the cracks of the weak timber soon going to break apart, this was going to be a hard fight to save everyone's life inside.Deakin's went in front, he took the lead and started escorting the squad to an area of where the Captain thinks Goren might be taken. They turned around another corner and in front of them was a steal safe door but it didn't have any coding or calculations on it, it had just a steal handle and that was it-no guards were around, this was strange? One of the well trained officers spoke breaking the suspenseful silence in the area they entered in "Captain?"  
  
Deakin's turned around and faced his officers "burst the bastard open" he demanded standing aside..  
  
************ Inside the room, past the steal door was the correct room where Goren was held, Deakin's had good instinct of where his Detectives are well hidden, he must know them really well. John heard a loud *BANG!* against the door *what the hell?* which was his expression written all over his face, Goren who was tied on a chair smiled optimistically "the squad" he mumbled to himself, trying hard not to give it away and to make matters a lo worse.John looked around the room nervously his fearful eyes gazed to his men "be prepared and get your weapons!!!" Goren laughed and spoke over the rushing, here, there and well everywhere the footsteps running around like made, the men trying to find whatever they could shield and arm themselves with "your too late John", John darted his eyes towards Goren, he pointed his gun right directly to Goren's chest.  
  
"no they are too late" a grimly grin slightly appeared on John's sinister face, Goren snarled he gave out that inquisitive look again "your not going to shoot me- drop the gun John come on don't be stupid" he spoke lifting his head up and leaning back against the chair staring at the gun pointing to his chest. John chuckled; his yellowy and white teeth showed as he did so "oh I think I am going to sho-" *BANG! TING! CRASH! THUMP!!* "will someone do something about the door!" John shouted with trauma his eyes sharpening immensely.  
  
Goren laughed while he looked at the ceiling "this-this is funny" he said in a rasping voice.  
  
"SHUT UP!" John barked, he pointed the gun to the roof and fired about two times..  
  
************ Deakin's from the outside heard the fire of the gun shot, he pushed one of the officer's aside who were trying to open the steal door "DON'T- listen!" he abruptly spoke, his eyes widened "shit!" he muttered to himself under his breath and tightening his fist "let's not hope that's my Detective that got shot!" he glared back at his officers "give that thing to me" one of the officers handed to Deakin's a steal sharp bar, Deakin's took hold of it he started banging the steal door handle, for ten minutes now the steal handle was dinted enough, Deakin's took out his gun and fired directly at it in which the handle managed to break off "damn that thing" he spoke.  
  
************  
  
John stared at the door with alarm, he was ready to kill Detective Goren- Deakin's burst the door open with tremendous force he and the squad ran into the room "FREEZE NYPD!" Deakin's shouted pointing his gun towards the criminal. Before Deakin's or anyone of his squad could move closer to the convict's gang, John pointed his weapon to Goren "DON'T SHOOT!" Deakin's shouted again over the top of his lungs, Goren tried moving back, the gun was pointing to his head, Eames joined into the scene she had let Johnston remove McCloud from the building and out to the stretcher in the Ambulance vehicle, she saw Goren. Both of them stared at each other, in Goren's eyes she could tell that he had appreciated her more then ever-back into reality, the gun was still pointing directly to Goren's forehead, ok now this was getting scarier by the minute, Eames stood forward but Deakin's grabbed her back. John gasped as he saw his use to be fiancé "Eames!" Eames shot a malicious and *don't you go near me* glare "see this" the engagement ring was still on her finger, she took it off and threw it on the timber floor which fell through a crack and was never to be seen again.  
  
This made John incensed he had paid hundreds of money for that ring which was on Eames finger "that's it he's goin down!" he warned, pulling the trigger, ok now this was getting way to far fetched. Deakin's walked up to John, John swirled around and pointed the gun towards the Captain-  
  
"NO!" Goren shouted his eyes widening. Deakin's fell onto the ground, his leg had been shot and blood was streaming out of the wound. Luckily it wasn't a place where he could've died instantly. Eames rushed towards the Captain she kneeled down beside him "Captain, are you ok?"  
  
"I've just been shot Alex of course I'm NOT OK!" Deakin's groaned holding onto his leg..  
  
Eames stood back up again taking the gun out of her belt and pointing it to her fiancé "listen John if you don't surrender and hand the gun over the warehouse is going to collapse on top of us so let's just get out of here alive and sort this out ok!?" John thought for a moment "hmm no I think I'll get out myself and let you all get crumbled up in the gravel and the timber" Goren coughed "I think that's very impossible John, If I'm right the house is fully guarded and surrounded by the police squad, anyway you exit you are going to be taken and arrested and placed in custody for life- either way your still going to lose-hah LOSER!" Goren laughed mischievously, John pointed his gun to Goren yet again "no- not again" Goren mumbled.  
  
John continued, he glared at Eames "if you shoot me then I shoot your partner-either way your going to lose him anyway-drop your weapon and I might not execute Detective Goren" Eames looked at Goren he nodded to her to drop her weapon, Eames tenaciously refused and shook her head sideways "that cannot happen Johnnie deary" she joked smiling impertinently.  
  
Deakin's watched as he laid on the ground "Alex just drop the God damn weapon and let's get out of here we only have one more hour left before this house collapse on us!" John smirked "that's what I like to hear".  
  
Eames shook her head again "JOHN!!! I DON'T HAVE TO ASK AGAIN!"  
  
Goren looked amazed of how much heroism and guts Eames had to stand up against someone like her use to be fiancé "go Eames!" he credited her, Eames smiled cheerfully to Goren "you know being engaged to you was a big mistake" Eames added lowering her weapon beside her leg, John chuckled "oh I know and being engaged to you almost made me puke"-  
  
"Hey don't talk to her like that!" Goren hissed.  
  
John cut in "sorry Detective-but I think your time is up" John triggered the gun again, which made a *click* sound as he pulled it all the way back, Goren gulped he looked pleadingly to Eames who just stood their, she couldn't do anything but just watch her partner be eliminated by her fiancé. John grinned darkly "now say goodbye to your sweet heart Detective". Before John even fired the gun, he felt a strong metal bar hit his arm hard breaking the bones "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" John hastily fell to the floor clutching his arms close to his chest protectively but he still had the gun in his hand. the gun actually fired it shot Goren no where serious though, just above his right collar bone. Goren squinted at the pain of the steal bullet and the stinging. Eames rushed towards her partner she quickly untied him and helped him up onto his feet "do you think you can manage to make it out?" she asked, Goren winced painfully "yeah" The rest of the squad arrested John and his men, one strong officer helped Deakin's onto his feet and stood by his side exiting him out. Everyone quickly rushed towards the way out it was a race against time and the clock started to tick.  
  
***********  
  
Before they made it towards the first level, Goren fell to the ground, his hand placed over the wound, he couldn't breath the throbbing was just too much for him he was getting weaker and exhausted by the minute "Goren" Eames ran back to help her partner up "come on we are nearly there, just down the hall and out-you can make it" Goren stood up he wasn't willing to give up, he is not the kind of person to give up by just a bullet-he started to run with Eames by his side holding him up right. Everyone made it out of the warehouse and in *FIVE - FOUR - THREE- TWO- ONE!* the house crashed down to the ground. it all was in ruins and that was the end of it. the house fell down earlier the timing was all wrong. Goren fell onto his knees and sighed with relief, looking up at the dark starry night, he smiled as Eames who kneeled down beside him "your going to be taken to the hospital now Bobby" she smiled ecstatically, tears were strolling down her cheek, Goren smiled vividly "hey- that's the first time in months you have called me Bobby" Goren's eyes were closing but Eames heard the words "yeah- I think I should start calling you Bobby from now on" she kissed Goren on the cheek, Goren placed his hands under Eames chin lifted her head up a bit " you are a brave talented cop I've ever known.. I'm sure we can be more then just partners".  
  
Eames burst into tears "hell yeah!" she sobbed on Goren's shoulder, Goren patted her on the back comforting her "there, there" Deakin's was all fixed up already, he smiled at the two Detectives "Goren-the ambulance wish to take you to the hospital and to operate on your wound-the cut seems pretty deep" Goren nodded, he stood up on his feet, he had just enough strength to walk to the ambulance vehicle, he placed himself onto the bed, an oxygen mask was placed over his mouth.. Eames stood beside the bed towering over Goren's face and smiling down at him like an angel shining bright in the lights-Goren smiled back weakly "thrilling change hey Al" Goren asked through the mask. Eames nodded slowly, wiping the tears under her eyes, her mascara smudging "hold on will ya Bobby" Goren closed his eyes he didn't get to hear anything that came out of Eames sweet angelic mouth "please hold on" she cried out as Goren's stretcher was placed in the back vehicle. Deakin's stood shoulder to shoulder beside Eames and placed one arm around her, Johnston and McCloud stood on the other side all four watched as the Ambulance went to drive Goren to the nearest hospital the sirens started to wail.  
  
"Well done team-well done" Deakin's spoke proudly staring and exchanging looks at the three of them, The three Detectives smiled, McCloud was surely glad to be out of the warehouse "thanks for coming to the rescue so soon Captain" he spoke. Deakin's bit his lip "that's what you do in a team-help each other out-now let's all go to the hospital".  
  
Johnston who stood still like a statue watching the Ambulance drive down the street waved goodbye to the vehicle, he sprinted up to the Captain "is Robert going to be alright?" he asked his nerves hoping for the very best. Deakin's stared down at the gravel of lose stones on the road-  
  
"I hope so Damian-I hope so"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC Ok so the relationship had suddenly been revealed and started to build up between Eames and Goren. Is Goren going to make it through? Will he have enough strength to stay alive? I did say that it wasn't so severe so that is a little hint, hint *winks* ok well only I know yet again what's going to happen in the next and final chapter of my story. A friend of mine and me are going to make a sequel to this story with a few angst, mystery and suspense plus humour-let's hope they have caught the right convict for a change.. Please review my story!!! Have they really caught the right convict??? *shrugs* 


	12. End of the Rollercoaster Ride and Michel...

Title: Smooth Criminal  
  
Chapter 12: End of the Rollercoaster Ride and Michelle Gwen's last report! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Detective Eames, Johnston, McCloud and their Captain Deakin's sat in the waiting room with their heads staring down at the floor, waiting for any good or bad news from Goren's surgeon. Unfortunately the operation took more then what they expected. Eames glimpsed at her watch waiting impatiently, her foot taping on the ground as if she had her favourite Stimulus disorder to keep her busy while the hours flew by. Luckily for Johnston he brought a book to read to speed up his boring time. After what McCloud had been through, all he needs is a good three or four hour sleep! Deakin's leaned back against the uncomfortable plastic chairs that they normally have in the waiting rooms, he tried closing his eyes but they couldn't shut because of the bloody bright fluoro light above them!  
  
Someone they just knew strode into the waiting room, wearing a white jacket and a stethoscope around his neck stood still in front of the patients friends. He gazed at the four of them with a strict expression on his face, Eames nudged Johnston who was next to her and the nudging passed until it ended up to Deakin's who however was already awake and didn't need nudging!  
  
"You all Robert Goren's friends?" the Doctor asked, pushing his clipboard, he is holding against his chest.  
  
Eames decided to talk it through with the Doctor since the boys faces were Zombie liked, as if they had came out of their coffins. She stood up and walked outside the waiting room with the Doctor.  
  
"I am Goren's partner", Eames replied twiddling with her fingers nervously, hoping that this was all good news and not something that would make her kill herself.  
  
The Doctor's face sagged as he heard the word *partner*, "in partner as relationship?" he asked making sure if he was correct or in other words making a correction. Eames shook her head, "I wish but no-partner as in Detective partner. Robert Goren is a Detective and I'm his partner in crime and investigation."  
  
"Can I ask you a question Doctor-?"  
  
"Thewlis-Doctor Ryan Thewlis-Yes you may"  
  
Eames took a deep breath and sighed thoughtlessly but she came up with a question she wanted to ask, "How is he? Is he alright? He's not in a stable condition is he?" (Ok well not question but she came up with many questions) Dr Thewlis's eye shadow appeared blacker and more sombre, his looked rather young and he was say in his mid twenties. His brown hair swayed in the breeze from the vents in the hospital his hazel eyes met with Eames blue eyes. What could he say? And how could he possibly answer all her questions, without hurting her feelings. That's one thing about being a Doctor, it's hard work trying tell a loved one that his or her partner has died or is in a stable condition and might die if his or hers health condition hasn't improved, or that his or her has got some kind of deadly disease like AIDS and you must be tested etc. This is what Dr Thewlis always found hard to tell loved ones the bad news, why can't it be good news for a change? Something to make the patiens loved one(s) happy and jump up in the air with joy.  
  
"Well?" Eames asked raising an eye brow waiting for his reply. She knew that he was thinking of a typical good answer to come up with, on the top of his brain.  
  
Dr Thewlis swallowed his eyes lit up, now he had finally thought of, hopefully a good answer, "Detective Robert Goren is in-" *ok well maybe this wasn't going to be such a good answer after all! Well change of plans* Thewlis thought to himself *shit* yet again.  
  
Eames turned out to be a very impatient person, "well.?"  
  
"Detective Robert Goren is in a stable condition at the moment-but confidently... His health condition will heal and he will recover within just a few days... There is nothing that I see severe that will kill Detective Goren, his surgery went well but he is in a stable condition as I've explained before." Dr. Thewlis heard the sigh of relief coming from Eames.  
  
She nodded and smiled barely "thankyou so much Dr. Thewlis-you have been such a great Doctor and not to mention a gentlemen."  
  
Dr. Thewlis was taken aback, his eyes widen with puzzlement but he was bemused as well, no one has ever told him that he was good or such a gentlemen, they were his first comments. A bright smile appeared across his face, he was almost throwing flowers around himself (let's not go there LOL- This could be the right time for fireworks though :p).  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
(One week later after the surgery- Goren's private dorm!)  
  
"Hey", Eames sweetly spoke poking her heard into Goren's private dormitory.  
  
Detective Goren took his eyes of the TV and glanced over to face his partner, "wow-hey good to see that you are ok." He replied, he tried to smile but he was too tired.  
  
Eames walked in further into the room; she placed some flowers on a table beside his bed and sat in spare comfortable leather, chair, "Um.. Are you still planning on coming back to the NYPD?" she asked.  
  
Goren sighed, "of course I'm coming back to the police squad Eames! A bullet is not going to stop me!"  
  
A knock on the door interrupted before Eames could say anything else, Deakin's and the two other Detectives- Johnston and McCloud entered the room, Johnston had a sheepish smile across his face, he thought he'd make his pal happy..  
  
"Hey Gore Gore!" Johnston shouted out loud with excitement.  
  
Goren raised an eyebrow, "Gore Gore?" he repeated.  
  
Eames snickered out a quiet laugh, Deakin's shook his head shamefully, "excuse this idiot."  
  
"HEY!" Johnston wailed.. "Are you returning to the police squad Detective?"  
  
"OF COURSE I'M COMING BACK HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS?" Goren shouted with annoyance, he made a piercing glare at Johnston, "and how many times do I have to see your bothersome face!"  
  
Johnston cackled, "Want me to sing a song for you- to make you happy Detective?"  
  
"No" Goren abruptly spoke, holding his hands out in the air in a stop sign way, "Don't even think about it Damian."  
  
Johnston and McCloud exchanged cheeky looks at each other; Deakin's knew what either of them was up to.  
  
"Aaaaaw come on Detective, let them sing a song for you." Deakin's teased.  
  
Goren's eyes flashed irritably over to Johnston and mimed *no!* to him, "If you do I'll kill you when I return!" he hissed, "no song!"  
  
Eames stared at Johnston, who stood on the other side of the bed, towering over Goren, "there, there" Johnston spoke in a reassuring voice.  
  
"Hmm what should I sing?" Johnston mumbled to himself.  
  
Eames clapped her hands on her legs, "oh- oh- I got one!" she said, standing up and wondering over to the other side. She whispered into Johnston's ear, who cracked himself up!  
  
Goren shot a *don't you dare* glare at both his partner and Johnston, "you sing I kill!" he threatened.  
  
Johnston poked his tongue out to Goren, "how about--- you are my sunshine?"  
  
Deakin's on the opposite side laughed hysterically, he leaned back against a wall hiding his face with his hands, all you could see of him were his shoulders lifting up and down repeatedly from laughter. McCloud tried to keep a straight face, "yesh, yesh!" McCloud shouted, clapping his hands together.  
  
"NO!" Goren wailed for as long as he could.  
  
Eames covered her ears, "HEY PUT A CORK IN IT!"  
  
Johnston frowned pretendedly, "ok not that song- how about My Heart Will Go On?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Be Our Guest?"  
  
"NO!" Goren's eyes this time were full of frustration and anger, "HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE FOR A CHANGE-YOU ANNOYING-"  
  
"Detective, quiet down, you're in a hospital." Deakin's reminded.  
  
Goren growled, "Yeah well tell him that!" he hissed, pointing at Johnston sharply.  
  
Johnston pouted, *ok perhaps this wasn't a good idea after all* he thought, Eames snorted.  
  
"Detective Eames, Johnston and McCloud-Goren needs his rest, we will see him when he has been released, come along now" Deakin's demanded, he said his good bye, shook Goren's hand and walked out of the room. The three remaining Detectives in the room exchange glances at each other, "well are you coming?" Deakin's asked, poking his head back into the room. The three nodded, they all said their good byes once again and left the room, leaving Goren.  
  
"Finally I get some peace and quiet around here." Goren muttered, he turned the volume up on the TV again and the news flash appeared, "oh great more annoyance by Michelle Gwen."  
  
"Hello everyone I'm Michelle Gwen, the case of the X has finally been completed and the 'Smooth Criminal' was sent to the Supreme Court here in New York. This man known as John Mitchell's was found guilty of mass murder and police offences, he has been placed in custody for life and will be given a lethal injection for his mental acts! Detective Robert Goren was known as the brave Detective along with Detective Mathew McCloud. Detective Goren is in a stable condition at Saint Joseph's hospital and should recover and will be released within two weeks time. Back at the NYPD Captain James Deakin's said that his team worked well and deserve to be acknowledge for their admirable work. But one question still remains in the Captains mind that he told me earlier on.  
  
Have the NYPD caught the right 'Smooth Criminal'? I'm Michelle Gwen and you're watching CNN news goodnight"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
THE END how's that for an ending??? Detective Goren has been released from the hospital and is still working at the NYPD squad just so you all know. He and Eames have made their relationship further and they are more then just partners. McCloud has quitted his job because he is leaving into a different location! But Johnston is still working! Deakin's is also very proud of his team and looks forward to an interesting case all the time! Soon enough a sequel of this story called *Guess Who's Back!?* will be up in a couple of weeks! 


End file.
